Lux in tenebris
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Él era un sacerdote, "ella" una monja... Era común verlos juntos luchando contra los demonios pero ¿Que relación tenían? Habían sido destinados el uno para el otro desde que nacieron, sus destinos habían sido unidos ¿y sus sentimientos? IchiKara / KaraIchi [AU] -DevilOsomatsu x GodChoromatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Lux in tenebris.**

 **Resumen:** Él era un sacerdote, "ella" una monja... Era común verlos juntos luchando contra los demonios pero ¿Que relación tenían? Habían sido destinados el uno para el otro desde que nacieron, sus destinos habían sido unidos ¿y sus sentimientos? IchiKara / KaraIchi [AU]

 **—Capitulo de prueba.**

 **—Au Karamatsu Padre, Ichimatsu monja (aun siendo hombre)**

 **—Mucho occ porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Cosas raras...**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 _ **I. -Vesta y Fontus.**_

Tus temblorosos dedos pasaron por el rostro del sacerdote. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era débil. Trataste de no entrar en pánico, pero era bastante difícil considerando la situación actual. La iglesia había sido reducida a cenizas, el portal al infierno se había agrietado y los demonios revolotean sobre tu cabeza como murciélagos. Aunque, más que murciélagos te recordaban a los buitres carroñeros que habías visto en los antiguos libros, esperando a que su presa se debilitara para atacar. Con tus piernas lastimadas y con el sacerdote herido ustedes eran presa fácil.

Con tanto bullicio al rededor tuviste que poner tu oreja en el pecho de tu Vesta para asegurarse de que aun estaba vivo. Lo estaba, a penas. Hasta tus oídos llego un débil sonido de un palpitar, tu cuerpo entero tembló al sentir algo cálido en tus piernas...sangre. La sangre de Karamatsu.

Mierda. No entres en pánico... No entres en pánico, quizá si te lo repetías podías conseguirlo.

Te mordiste el labio con fuerza antes de estampar tu boca contra los labios del sacerdote. "¡No te mueras, no te atrevas a morirte.! ¡Idiota!" Suplicabas internamente. No estaba funcionando así que le tomaste el rostro y lo besaste con más fuerza hasta sentirte mareado.

—"Toma mi fuerza..." -fue lo único que pudiste susurrar mientras levantabas la mirada hacia el que había atacado al tu compañero. Allí, de pie frente a ustedes estaba un hombre enfundado en un traje negro. Alto, delgado, de cabello negro azabache, podría pasar por un hombre común excepto por sus ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad como el fuego, los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, una cola larga y delgada que terminaba en punta y esas alas negras que extendía provocando remolinos entre las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue el monasterio.

—Es casi una lastima, Ichimatsu...al fin después de tanto tiempo estamos en el mismo lugar. -La intensa mirada escarlata del demonio mayor analizaba cada uno de tus movimientos.

Arma, necesitabas una arma... Pero no tenias fuerza para invocar nada poderoso. Solo quedaba tu ultimo recurso. Utilizaste lo ultimo que te quedaba de energía para invocar tu oz a espaldas de el demonio. ¡Un ataque sorpresa! Sin embargo quien quedo sorprendido fuiste tú al ver la facilidad con la que el demonio detuvo el filo de tu arma con un dedo.

—No trates de usar mis armas contra mi, mocoso. -gruño desapareciendo tu arma con un movimiento de dedos. —Me gustaría dejarlos vivir ¿sabes? Pero me han dado demasiados problemas así que... -embozo una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes. —Mueran...

* * *

.

.

* * *

 ** _[Meses antes]_**

Hace muchos años la humanidad cayo presa de la avaricia, los grandes gobiernos se destruyeron unos a otros en un intento de dominar. Miles de personas quedaron a la deriva, las religiones se volvieron como sectas negandole la salvación a los que no creían convenientes o no se doblegaban ante la autoridad mayor. Los desesperados y atormentados recurrieron a otras fuentes para obtener la paz personal, muchos empezaron a hacer pactos con demonios para conseguir cosas que no eran importantes.

Dinero, poder y cosas banales.

Es aquí donde nació una creencia.

"O todos hijos de Dios o todos hijos del diablo."

Los demonios se apoderaron de la mente de las personas y atacaron a los que aun rezaban al antiguo dios. Las religiones y creencias desaparecieron...

Pero entonces una deidad se levanto contra el ejercito de los demonios mandando a su amo y señor Osomatsu directo al infierno de donde había provenido. Aunque la guerra no fue fácil la deidad tuvo la ayuda de algunas familias devotas que le ayudaron a derrocar a los demonios de vuelta al infamando.

Estas familias se volvieron "exorcistas", humanos capaces de enfrentarse a los demonios. Las familias mas importantes fueron las familias hermanas llamadas Matsuno. La deidad le concedió especialmente a estas familias una habilidad especial para pelear contra los demonios.

En la familia principal cada hijo primerizo nacería con la marca de "Vesta", mientras que la familia secundaria de los Matsuno su segundo(a) hijo (a) nacería con la marca de "Fontus". El destino de los Fontus y Vesta estarían unidos desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte y juntos serian capaces de regresar a Osomatsu al mismo infierno.

El Vesta debía convertirse en sacerdote desde temprana edad, mientras que la Fontus tendría que ser su perfecta...

—Puta mierda... -su voz hizo que bajaras la mirada de el libro que estabas leyendo, lo viste fijamente, su habito completamente arrugado por estar jugando todo el día con ese gato amarillo. Su expresión despreocupada mientras balanceaba los pies dentro de la fuente.

—¡Ichimatsu, tienes que poner atención! -Lo regañaste y él se giro dándote la espalda. —¡No me ignores! -No pudiste evitar gruñir, apretando un poco los dientes.

—No necesito que me leas todo eso... ya lo sé. -respondió sin verte, parecía ocupado viendo dentro de la fuerte.

—¿En serio lo entiendes? -preguntaste frotándote la adolorida mejilla, más temprano Ichimatsu te había golpeado por estar demasiado cerca de él.

— Tú eres un Vesta, significa que puedes recibir energía de todo, energía que necesitas para contener demonios e invocar armas espirituales. Sin embargo con el tiempo te vuelves un idiota debilucho y necesitas de mi. -arrugaste las cejas, en parte tenia razón. —Yo soy tu Fontus, en otras palabras "tu fuente" de energía, con mi poder puedes convertir todo en energía de manera mas eficiente. -recito en forma monótona.

—¡Así es! Y gracias a que me das energía puedo contener a los demonios y mandarlos de regreso al inframundo. Veo que recuerdas todo eso. Entonces... ¿Porque sigues golpeándome cada vez que intento acercarme a ti? -te cruzaste de brazos, llevabas años viviendo con Ichimatsu y aun no lo comprendías del todo.

—Porque eres molesto. Y te odio. -respondió sin dudarlo. —Sé que mis funciones son ser tu fuente y dotarte de energía ilimitada, en otra palabras dejarme follar por ti para que obtengas mi poder.

—¡Es un intercambio! -dijiste de inmediato tratando de ocultar tu sonrojo. —Totalmente diferente a lo que haces... -aun no estabas acostumbrado a eso y evitabas a toda costa tocar a Ichimatsu a menos de que fuera necesario. Por su parte él...

Ichimatsu dejo de acariciar al gato, su mirada paso de la fuente hasta ti. "ugh" quisiste retroceder pero no te moviste ni un centímetro. No podías ver nada mas que sus ojos color violeta mientras se acercaba hasta ti, sus dedos pasando por el cabello de tu nuca.

—Si tienes quejas entonces ven y follame de una vez. Si no yo seguiré doblegándote a ti. -Ah, aun te dolía la espalda baja con lo que hizo así que preferías que no lo hiciera de nuevo. —Seguro que si yo fuera Ichiko no me dejarías salir de la cama. -susurro alejando su mirada de ti.

—Ichimatsu yo... -no pudiste decir nada más porque Ichimatsu acabo con el espacio entre ambos y te beso. un beso corto y superficial pero te hacia sentir un poco mejor. O usualmente así eran, pero cuando mencionaba a Ichiko sus besos se volvían rudos, su lengua forzaba su entrada a tu boca y se desencadenaba una lucha por alejarlo que te dejaba sin respiración y un poco mareado.

—Date por servido hoy. -dijo dándote un golpe en la mejilla. —Iré a mi habitación.

Te le quedaste viendo hasta que desapareció de tu vista, tus rodillas temblaron antes de que cayeras al suelo, más que darte energía parecía que te la quitaba con esos besos.

Ichiko era la hermana mayor de Ichimatsu, quien originalmente debería haber estado vistiendo los hábitos de monja y ocupando su lugar a tu lado como tu Fontus. Pero por alguna razón Ichiko nació primero y la marca siempre se heredaba al segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno.

Por esa razón aun a pesar de ser hombre Ichimatsu llevaba los hábitos de monja. Desde siempre pareció en desacuerdo por su destino, aun si ese rol lo hacia mas importante en la familia. Él parecía sentirse inferior a su hermana y siempre te dejaba ver que creía que estarías mejor con Ichiko, pero desde hace un tiempo tú habías aceptado que no podía haber nada mejor que ser elegido para Ichimatsu.

Estabas loco por él...

El único problema era que él no se dejaba dominar. Y las veces que habías intentado algo Ichimatsu había terminado doblegándote a ti. Cuando se suponía que era la fuente de tu energía. ¿Que podías hacer cuando él mismo era quien drenaba esa energía?

Todo estaría bien si no tenias que enfrentarte a demonios poderosos.

Y como si la mala suerte estuviera de tu lado, ese mismo día que te sentías tan débil tu amado Fontus te informo que su hermana había sido llevada por ordenes de el mismo Osomatsu. y tenían que ir a rescatarla (porque seguía siendo su hermana al final de cuentas y no podían abandonarla)

Esperabas no morir.

* * *

¿Que tal? XD

De seguro es muy rara. Si les gusta la continuo.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Lux in tenebris.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo de prueba. Espero que les guste esta disparatada historia.

 **Resumen:** Él era un sacerdote, "ella" una monja... Era común verlos juntos luchando contra los demonios pero ¿Que relación tenían? Habían sido destinados el uno para el otro desde que nacieron, sus destinos habían sido unidos ¿y sus sentimientos? IchiKara / KaraIchi [AU]

 **—Au Karamatsu Padre, Ichimatsu monja (aun siendo hombre)**

 **—Mucho occ porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—** **Cosas raras...**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _La primera vez que tú, Karamatsu Matsuno, te encontraste con tu destino solo tenias 10 años. Tu madre te había preparado especialmente para esa ocasión. Recordabas que el nerviosismo no te abandonaba mientras te preparabas poniéndote la larga sotana blanca, pulcra y brillante que habías reservado para la ocasión. Era un día especial, conocerías a quien seria tu compañera de vida: tu Fontus. Tu madre parecía feliz ese día, sonreía ampliamente mientras te acomodaba el cabello. Hacia mucho que no la veías sonreír así, te hacia muy feliz ver su brillante sonrisa. Tu padre por otra parte parecía desinteresado, más bien algo gruñón._

 _La actitud de tus padres había cambiado un poco desde que se anuncio que tu Fontus había nacido. Tu padre que siempre había sido un hombre gentil y de sonrisa fácil se había vuelto violento, gruñón y más frió que un tempano de hielo para contigo y tu madre. Por otra parte tu amada progenitora había dejado de sonreír como antes, cada vez que la veías parecía estar más y más sumida en su propio mundo, cada día que pasaba se veía más débil y tú solo te preguntabas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tus padres se habían vuelto así de pronto?_

 _Para ese entonces era un misterio._

 _Tu padre, en ese entonces era el Vesta regente y aun siendo lo mismo que tú... nunca te trato como un igual._

 _"Ah, si...vas a tener una Fontus. Que bien"_

 _¿Acaso no era algo bueno? El tono despectivo con el que tu padre lo dijo parecía decir que no. Sin embargo tu madre, tan hermosa, cálida y amorosa como siempre te entrego una sonrisa mientras aseguraba que todo estaría bien._

 _Seguro que sí, todo iría bien._

 _Cuando entraste al lugar donde la ceremonia iba a ser realizada tu nerviosismo se había ido por completo, era como si una parte de ti supiera que todo estaba bien. Con paso seguro te acercaste a donde se encontraba tu Fontus, la primera y segunda familia Matsuno seguía tus pasos. Tenían el nerviosismo que tú no tenias..._

 _—Un gusto conocerlo, Karamatsu-sama. -escuchaste su voz, era como un susurro. —Mi nombre es Ichiko Matsuno. Él es mi hermano Ichimatsu Matsuno._

 _—¡Mucho gusto! -saludaste efusivo._

 _Y entonces tus ojos le encontraron, fue un flechazo instantáneo. Su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos de un enigmático color violeta, su pálida piel, cada cosa que veías te atraía como un imán. Le entregaste una sonrisa, la sonrisa más encantadora que podías poner... pero algo se sentía incorrecto._

 _Sin atreverte a decir nada recorriste la mirada por el lugar, le preguntabas con la mirada a tu madre ¿Que es esto? y ella parecía ofrecerte una disculpa silenciosa. Ella debía haberte advertido._

 _—Karamatsu-sama. -susurro ella tomando tu mano. —Por favor cuide bien de mi hermano._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Sé que sera el mejor Fontus para usted._

 _Aun sin entenderlo del todo tu mirada oscilo desde sus ojos violetas a los ojos violetas de ella. Te habías equivocado, ella no era tu Fontus, era él._

 _Ichiko acerco a su hermano unos cuantos pasos más cerca de donde estabas, pero cuando iba a alejarse la tomaste del brazo, tus palabras salieron por si solas, era como si alguien te estuviera jugando una mala pasada al poner esas palabras en tus labios._

 _—No quiero... ¡No quiero que él sea mi Fontus, por favor cambia con él! -pediste, dos pares de ojos color malva te veían con una expresión similar. Sorpresa, miedo, enojo y lo peor de todo...dolor._

 _Tu madre intervino haciendo que soltaras a la niña, antes de que pudieras decir nada más te llevo del lugar. No sin antes disculparse con la familia otra familia. Ella te tranquilizo y te dijo que todo iría bien si te calmabas. Te explico que no podían cambiar a su antojo debido a que la marca de Fontus ya había aparecido en el cuerpo de Ichimatsu, al igual que la marca de Vesta había aparecido en ti._

 _Prácticamente ya estaban unidos, les gustara o no. Y esa ceremonia eran meras formalidades. No había nada que hacer. Todo lo que te quedaba por hacer era disculparte con quien ahora era tu compañero de vida._

 _¡Maldición! ¡Que frustración! No tenias más opción que resignarte, aun si con esa resignación tu pecho se estrujaba de manera dolorosa. Te disculpaste, aunque fueron solo palabras huecas... no lamentabas haber tratado de cambiar de compañero. Sin embargo Ichimatsu te perdono y te prometió dar lo mejor de si para no ser un estorbo para ti. Aun si tu no eras digno de tener el titulo de Vesta._

 _"Los dos somos, aberraciones aquí" Palabras mordaces para un niño de 6 años. Si, los dos eran aberraciones. "Errores" desde su nacimiento. Quizás por eso tenían que estar juntos._

 _Y así empezó tu camino como "sacerdote". Con un compañero al cual habías herido. Tu fuente empezó rota y fue toda tu culpa._

 **II.-En la oscuridad de la noche.**

Tus ojos se abrieron lentamente, te tomo unos segundos acostumbrarte a la oscuridad de tu habitación. Cuando tus ojos pudieron ver un poco mejor te percataste de su figura, aunque antes ya te habías percatado de su presencia.

—¿Que hora es? -preguntaste, si Ichimatsu estaba ya despierto debían ser a lo mucho las dos.

—Es la una de la mañana. -Respondió Ichimatsu con voz monótona.

—¿No pudiste dormir? -lo viste negar. —¿Que pasa?

—Vamos a ir a derrotar a un montón de demonios a las tres de la mañana... entonces me preguntaba si tu... ¿N-no necesitas algo? -pregunto nervioso, sabias a que se refería. Te preguntabas si él estaba preocupado por ti.

—Entonces... ¿Me dejas tocarte? -se apresuro a asentir acercándose a un lado de tu cama. Retrocediendo después un paso, seguramente para no verse tan desesperado. —Ven aquí. -señalaste tus piernas, estabas tentando a tu suerte. Con la poca tolerancia que Ichimatsu tenia a las bromas seguramente te daría un puñetazo directo a la cara.

Sin embargo esta vez se limito a asentir. Recargando una rodilla en la orilla de la cama se dio impulso y acomodo la otra a tu costado quedando sentado sobre tus piernas. Tus manos se movieron de inmediato debajo de el habito negro de Ichimatsu, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos el interior de sus piernas.

—No quiero ensuciar tu habito.

—¿Debería quitarlo? -te pregunto desabrochando los botones superiores, haciendo que cayera un poco sobre sus hombros, dejándote paso a su largo y delgado cuello.

—No, déjalo así... -atacaste su cuello después de eso, asegurándote de dejar marcas rojas que tú y nadie más vería.

Ichimatsu suspiro. Su respiración se detuvo un momento cuando tus dedos tocaron a penas su entrepierna. No era suficiente.

Empujándote ligeramente hacia el frente, logras hacer chocar tus labios con los del menor. Ichimatsu entiende la señal y se abraza a tu cuello acabando con la distancia entre sus bocas. El contacto empieza lento y superficial, con pequeños y castos besos que son a penas un rose de labios. Tus dedos continúan inquietos moviéndose debajo de el habito de monja de Ichimatsu frotando de manera insistente ese lugar, es un deleite para ti sentir como esa parte iba despertando y poco a poco se ponía dura. El cuerpo de Ichimatsu temblaba sobre ti mientras tu pulgar se movía en pequeños círculos sobre su glande, estabas seguro que si no estuviera de rodillas en ese momento sus piernas ya lo hubieran dejado caer.

—Ahh... -Ichimatsu soltó un suspiro caliente mientras se encogía de hombros, es casi como si te tentara a tocarlo más. Después de eso no hubo nada de inocente ni superficial en la forma en la que lo besaste. Era como una batalla, pero a diferencia de los besos que Ichimatsu te daba por las tardes esta vez no quería dominar, se limitaba a corresponder a tu ritmo.

Tu mano atrapando su erección hicieron que Ichimatsu rompiera el beso para soltar un sonoro gemido. No tenias nada que decir, más que ver embelesado la expresión en el rostro de el menor mientras tu mano se movía de arriba a abajo masturbandolo.

Las caderas de Ichimatsu no se quedaron en paz, lento y tembloroso, aun con tu mano tocándolo se movió un poco sobre ti. Frotándose ligeramente contra tu erección atrapada bajo tu ropa y las sabanas, era casi sofocante...

Ichimatsu temblando sobre ti, su rostro sonrojado, esos enigmáticos ojos violeta viéndote con deseo, sus besos húmedos que trataban de callar los gemidos que peleaban por escapar mientras tu mano seguía tocándolo. Su cuerpo tensándose, su voz jadeando tu nombre...

Y entonces te despertaste.

Te quedaste viendo unos segundos hacia donde tu Fontus seguía temblando pero no con la intensidad que antes.

—¡Deja de aprovecharte de mi mientras estoy dormido! -te quejaste, el menor se levanto como si nada acomodando su habito. Levantando la pierna para acomodarse la media que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla.

—Me gusta más cuando estas en tu estado Vesta, al menos él es macho. -Dijo en el tono de voz neutro que usaba siempre. —Te espero abajo, tenemos que limpiar la iglesia.

—Lo sé. -por alguna razón no podías dejar de ver tu mano. ¡El maldito había terminado en tu mano!

—Date un baño con agua fría y encárgate de eso. -señalo tu notable erección antes de irse. Te pareció que tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de dar el portazo.-

Obedeciste solo porque tenían trabajo que hacer, aunque por un momento te paso la idea de tocarte mientras... No, no. no querías pensar en eso.

Tenias energías renovadas gracias a eso, así que no era tan malo.

Con tu "biblia" lista y tu sotana puesta saliste junto con Ichimatsu al próximo pueblo. Era más fácil moverse cuando era de noche por eso su excursión empezó a las 2:00 am. Llegaron al pueblo más cercano a las 3 de la mañana, la hora perfecta para pelear contra demonios.

Las ciudades estaban casi abandonadas, a veces las personas vivían entre escombros de lo que fueron edificios alguna ves. pero lo único que se mantenía perfecto eran las iglesias, las personas no se acercaban a ellas ya que irónicamente eran los lugares mas infestados de demonios. El exorcismo de la iglesia trascurrió sin contratiempos, había solo demonios nivel 10 y 9 así que fue fácil aun si eran centenares.

—¡Ichimatsu! ¡Porque tienes que invocar la bazuka? De verdad, puedes hacerlo con la guadaña o las espadas, pero no con la bazuka. ¡Vas a volar el maldito inframundo! -otra vez, no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijeras siempre terminaba haciendo todo de la manera difícil agotando la energía de ambos innecesariamente.

—¿Y? -respondió entrando a la iglesia. —Si quieres recuperar energía ven y follame ahora mismo. Kusomatsu.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para...

—Marica. -te gruño levantando el dedo medio. —Púdrete Kusomatsu.

¡¿Pero que no te amaba hace solo unas horas?! Ah, si... era solo a tu lado Vesta "el macho". Aun no sabias como tratar del todo a Ichimatsu.

Resignado, dolido y cansado entraste a la iglesia para descansar. Ignorando que alguien los vigilaba de cerca.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones(?)**

 **El porque Karamatsu no queria que Ichimatsu fuera su Fontus se explicara más tarde.**

 **Cuando Karamatsu esta "dormido" entra en estado Vesta, esta personalidad de Karamatsu es más fría y calculadora. Normalmente la usa cuando pelea seriamente con demonios es como entrar a un "trance" pero sigue siendo él. Secretamente su lado Vesta hace lo que de verdad quiere hacer Karamatsu pero no se atreve.**

 **Ichimatsu tiene su lado "Fontus" que lo hace ser más sumiso. Karamatsu prefiere no tocarlo al estar asi ya que le gusta más su Ichimatsu tsundere y mal humorado.**

 **Ambos pueden invocar variedades de armas, pero eso se vera en el próximo capitulo donde hay una pelea.**

 **0v0 pues espero que les guste.. Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lux in tenebris.**

Hola. Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Gracias : Zero59Mine, LaV3nus6, nvghyuga, Dark Amy-chan, atziig, kdelunasanchez, Arialys85 , Karalove y Bloody Renan.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta extraña historia que se pondrá cada vez mas y mas rara XD.

LaV3nus6, sobre tu pregunta. Ichimatsu no se presento en forma Fontus, solo quería ser tocado XD. Y claro que habrá mas momentos asi. *Cejas cejas*

 **Aviso! He cambiado el capitulo 1 un poco. En realidad quería cambiar algunas palabras y termine borrandolo accidentalmente, pero lo escribí de nuevo. Realmente solo tiene unas cuantas cositas nuevas así que no es necesario leerlo otra vez para entender la historia. Sin mas que agregar les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Resumen:** Él era un sacerdote, "ella" una monja... Era común verlos juntos luchando contra los demonios pero ¿Que relación tenían? Habían sido destinados el uno para el otro desde que nacieron, sus destinos habían sido unidos ¿y sus sentimientos? IchiKara / KaraIchi [AU]

 **Advertencias: —Au Karamatsu Padre, Ichimatsu monja (aun siendo hombre)**

 **—KaraIchi e IchiKara (Sukes (?))**

 **—Mucho occ porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Cosas raras...**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 _ **III**_

"Para un Vesta lo más importante siempre debe ser su Fontus, ya que gracias a ella puede ayudar a todos"

Eran las palabras que te había dedicado la antigua Fontus, la madre de Karamatsu. Ella era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, sus ojos azules iguales a los de tú futuro Vesta era una de las cosas que más te gustaban de ella, su cabello azabache era suave y tan largo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Cuando ella te hablaba siempre usaba un tono amoroso y comprensivo, siempre te explicaba las cosas de manera que pudieras entender sin tratarte como idiota, a diferencia de tus padres.

Te gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, desprendía una esencia igual a la de Karamatsu. Cuando te abrazaba te imaginabas que era él quién lo hacia.

Te sentías un poco patético... No entendías muy bien lo que sentías por Karamatsu, era algo raro. A penas compartía unas palabras contigo y tú corazón se sentía extraño, era como sí lo hubieras extrañado toda tú vida. A veces cuando lo veías dormir te daba un sentimiento de añoranza, querías tocarlo, necesitaba que te tocara y su rechazo te dolía en lo más profundo.

Cuando expresaste tus inquietudes a la señora Matsuno ella trato de tranquilizarte. Ella aseguraba que Karamatsu iba a aceptarte tarde o temprano, ya que eras su Fontus y por esa razón tú siempre serías lo más importante para él.

Ella era amable... Y también te mentía por su amabilidad.

Tú no eras lo más importante para Karamatsu, eso lo pusiste desde el día de su ceremonia cuando trato de cambiarte por tú hermana. Y lo confirmaste la noche en la que los demonios los atacaron y él protegió a tú hermana antes que a ti.

"¿Estas bien? Ichiko. Quédate detrás de mí, yo voy a protegerte" -escuchaste que le decía, ni siquiera estaba viendo en tú dirección, no estaba tratando de protegerte incluso cuando un demonio te atacó por la espalda. ¿Te estaba viendo ahora? Ahora que tenías una herida mortal, ahora que su fuente corría peligro, la cara que ponía de miedo era digna de recordar. Claro. Tú sólo le servías con vida.

Entonces lo entendiste... Eras sólo un objeto para él.

 **III.-Aberración.**

Cambiar de iglesia era algo aburrido, nunca había mucho que hacer. Bueno, estaba lo de exorcizar el lugar, sacudir el polvo y asegurar las entradas con sellos protectores y esas cosas aburridas.

No. Por eso tu preferías dormir que hacer alguna de esas cosas, dormir era màs importante.

Cuando despertaste por la tarde Karamatsu ya se había encargado de todas esas tareas fastidiosas. Habia puesto el lugar un poco màs agradable para el tiempo que iban a pasar viviendo allí. En ese momento estaba preparando la comida, no llevaba su traje usual, pero si una camisa de manga larga blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. Todo normal excepto por sus espantosos zapatos.

¿De donde carajos había sacado esos zapatos tan brillantes?

—¿Dormiste bien? Ichimatsu. -pregunto con una sonrisa, volteando su mirada color zafiro hacia ti. Desviaste la mirada sin contestar, era casi doloroso verlo a penas acababas de despertar, el bastardo parecía brillar. ¿o acaso eran sus zapatos?

Como sea él no insistió en que le respondieras. Ya debía imaginarse que estabas de mal humor cuando recién despertabas. Te pusiste las botas antes de acomodar tus hábitos, era extraño que aun pudieras sentir el tacto de los dedos de Karamatsu. Querías que te tocara màs...

—Karamatsu. -lo llamaste, él se giro hacia ti de inmediato. —Mira. -susurraste levantando la falda mostrando tus piernas, Karamatsu abrió los ojos grandes antes de desviar la mirada un poco.

—Estas usando unas medias de gatito. Que lindo. -te dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y luego se volteo siguiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Querías matarlo. ¿Acaso ese tipo no tenia libido? Frunciste el ceño llevando tu mano derecha hasta tu nuca tocando la marca de Fontus que estaba grabada en tu piel, invocando de ella una luz que termino convirtiéndose en una oz la cual arrojaste directo a la cabeza del sacerdote. Karamatsu la esquivo con relativa facilidad moviendo un poco la cabeza, el filo del arma se clavo con fuerza en la pared frente al Vesta, él se cruzo de brazos antes de girarse hacia ti.

—Ichimatsu, te he dicho que dejes de tratar de atacarme con tu oz. Si tienes algún problema dímelo directamente antes de que intentes matarme. -parecía estar tratando de ser severo... no lograba en lo absoluto.

—Follame ahora mismo. ¡Sobre la mesa! -le ordenaste atrayendo de regreso a tu oz, apretándola con fuerza entre tus manos.

—Amm, es que... estoy haciendo esto y es muy importante... entonces. -parecía nervioso de pronto, le arrojaste tu arma de nuevo. Ni siquiera te quedaste a ver si le habías dado o no.

—¡Vete al diablo Kusomatsu! -le gritaste mientras salias. A pesar de que no hacia nada para hacerte enojar, parecía que había algo en Karamatsu que te mantenía el 99% del tiempo enojado con él. Por eso te gustaba màs cuando estaba en su modo Vesta, así no se quejaba tanto y si le decías que te tocara se quedaba idiotizado por tus ojos y hacia lo que le pedías. (Aunque siempre despertaba antes de que fueras muy lejos)

Frustrado y refunfuñando saliste de la iglesia, tal vez si tenias suerte podrías encontrar algunos gatos. Los gatos te alegraban la vida! No como Karamatsu. Los gatos eran lindos contigo... no como Karamatsu. Y los gatos te amaban... No como Karamatsu. Estampaste tu frente contra la puerta de la iglesia. Deberías dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Recorriste las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una importante ciudad, no parecía haber ninguna alma. Cuando pensabas en regresar escuchaste unos gritos espantosos, una chica pidiendo ayuda. Tu no eras bondadoso como el idiota de Karamatsu, no ibas a ir corriendo a ayudar a alguien solo porque si... Era una molestia que preferías evitar.

Dando vuelta sobre tus pasos empiezas a alejarte pero los gritos se acercan a tu dirección.

—Por favor ¡ayúdame! -pidió una mujer corriendo hasta tus pies, sujetándote con fuerza por la pierna. Trataste de alejarla pero solo conseguías que se apretara màs a ti.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! -pusiste tu mano en su cabeza pero la chica se abrazaba de tal forma que era imposible moverte y alejarla. Gruñiste poniendo mala cara, esperando que tu aura de "no me jodas" funcionara con ella, pero de el lugar donde había venido la extraña chica apareció una criatura deforme que parecía ser una persona . Una persona muy fea.

—¡Suelta a mi cena! -grito la criatura. La chica que te abrazaba chillo aferrándose màs a ti. Pff, contuviste tus ganas de reír. —¿De que demonios te estas riendo? Voy a hacerte sufrir a ti también.

—Lo estas haciendo ahora... dios, eres tan fea que mis ojos duelen solo con verte. -respondiste en tono monótono.

—¡Voy a matarte, humano insolente! -La cosa fea esa a la que habías decidido llamar "cosa fea" se acerco a donde estabas, con un montón de raíces puntiagudas creciendo desde la tierra. Era uno de esos demonios que poseen a las plantas. No querías pelear, estabas aburrido y hambriento. Levantaste la pierna y la agitaste tratando de quitarte a la chica de encima. La chica cayo revolviendo su corto cabello castaño.

—Toda tuya. -susurraste dispuesto a alejarte. Pero la mujer suplico llorando.

—¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Estoy embarazada, no puedes dejarme! -te detuviste en seco y te giraste hacia ella.

 _[Estoy embarazada... y es tuyo. ]_

La visión de una mujer a la que no podías identificar apareció delante de ti como si de un sueño se tratase. La mujer estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo acariciando su vientre aun plano, había un ventanal enorme detrás de ella y por allí entraba solo la luz de la luna que aunque te dejaba ver que ella tenia un largo y lacio cabello negro y llevaba un vestido blanco por la posición en la que estaba oscurecía su rostro sin dejarte identificarla.

Pestañeaste confundido incapaz de pronunciar palabras, Detrás de la mujer unas filosas espinas aparecían destruyendo todo a su paso, la mujer movió un poco el rostro hacia la luz, su blanca piel estaba cubierta de moretones, sus largas pestañas negras se abrieron mostrándote el azul mas hermoso que conocías bien.

El azul de los ojos de Karamatsu, eso te hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Apareciste tu oz en un rápido movimiento cortando las espinas antes de que tocaran a la chica, la visión se desvaneció como humo, la chica a la que habías protegido era la castaña que antes se aferraba a tu pierna. Por alguna extraña razón estabas de peor humor que al despertar.

El demonio con forma de mujer fea se acercaba atacando con sus espinas, con el manejo que tenias de tu oz fue fácil deshacerse de todos sus ataques. Decidido a acabar con todo de una vez por todas empezaste a acercarte en lugar de solo desviar los ataques, en menos e un minuto el filo de tu ama estaba contra el cuello del demonio.

—Deja de joderme. No estoy de humor hoy. -ni nunca, pero eso no importaba ahora. El demonio tembló viendo en tu dirección, ahora que la veías de cerca te resultaba màs fea. Habias visto uno de esos antes, era una planta carnívora venenosa, sus espinas despedían un veneno que te hacia tener alucinaciones con las cuales te atraía hacia ella.

Entonces lo de antes...

—¡Lo siento Lord, n-no sabia que usted estaba de regreso! -la molesta y temblorosa voz del demonio llego hasta tus oídos. ¿Que había dicho? No recordabas haber estado en ese lugar. —Lamento haberme entrometido en sus planes, si esa chica es suya le dejare en paz.

—No tengo idea de que de que mierda estas hablando. -respondiste rodando los ojos.

—No sabia que este era su territorio Lord Ichi...

—¡Cuidado! -el grito de la castaña te alerto a tiempo para esquivar el ataque por la espalda que el demonio planeaba, Tu oz corto las espinas sin problemas pero cuando iban cayendo una se clavo en tu muñeca. Cuando te giraste hacia el demonio este había desaparecido dejando solo una flor en el suelo. Estúpida flor. La pisoteaste un poco mientras tu arma desaparecía.

Ese demonio no era ni siquiera nivel 5, pero te había causado demasiados problemas. Mas que nada porque tu cabeza estaba llena de la imagen de esa misteriosa mujer, también estaba su manera de referirse a ti. Iba a decir tu nombre. Habia algo que no te gustaba.

—¿Estas bien? -la castaña se acerco para ayudarte con la herida de tu mano. —¿Puedes ayudar también a mis amigos?

—Tch. ¡¿Tengo alguna otra maldita opción?!

No la tenias, aunque querías evitar ser bueno al final siempre terminabas ayudando. Te alejaste junto con la castaña hasta donde estaban sus amigos, era una pareja de novios que a penas podían moverse. Al parecer la chica con la que te encontraste iba a buscar ayuda para ellos y termino siendo atacada por el demonio. Te daba igual, cargaste a los novios con dificultad, con un poco de ayuda de la castaña -no demasiada ya que no querías que su bebè se lastimara.- Cuando ibas acercándote a la iglesia Karamatsu fue a ayudarte.

—¿Que paso? ¿Estas herido?

—Un demonio planta ataco. Te he dicho que dejes de regar todas las estúpidas flores que encuentras pero eres un idiota. -no pudiste evitar gruñir de pura frustración, la verdad era que te estabas sintiendo un poco mal desde que esa espina pincho tu mano.

 ** _[]-[]-[]-[]-[]_**

Una vez a salvo dentro de la iglesia dejaste que el Vesta se encargara de darles algo de comer y los atendiera. No parecían tener heridas graves y eso tranquilizo al sacerdote. Su sonrisa estúpida al informarte que tus invitados estaban bien te daban ganas de golpearlo en la cara. Cuando oscureció te quedaste viendo la luz de la luna entrar por las grandes vidrieras de la iglesia, te recordaba un poco a la alucinación.

—Aun no le he agradecido por su ayuda. -la dulce voz de la castaña te saco de tus pensamientos. —Muchas gracias.

—Da igual. -respondiste, no sabias que mas decir. —Espero que tus amigos no se mueran. -no tenias tacto para las palabras. Moviste un poco la adolorida mano en su dirección, susurrando un "shuu, shuu" en señal de que se fuera.

—¡Tu herida! ¿Que tal esta? -pregunto tocando a penas la punta de tus dedos, no pudiste ocultar la mueca de dolor que te ocasiono un simple rose. —Lo siento! ¿Te duele mucho?

—No es como si no pudiera soportarlo. -gruñiste, aunque internamente estabas feliz de tener la atención de alguien.-

—Voy a ayudarte. No te asustes ¿esta bien? -pidió tímidamente.

¿Asustarte? ¿Acaso no vio que te enfrentabas a un demonio con una arma que invocaste desde la marca de tu cuello? Nada podía asustarte.

Observaste atento a la chica, como con cuidado quitaba el vendaje que habías puesto en tu mano. La herida tenia un aspecto mas feo ahora, ya no estaba sangrando pero al rededor se había puesto ligeramente morado. Seguramente las mismas toxinas que provocaban las alucinaciones también envenenaban lo que tocaran, menos mal que tu eras "casi" inmune a esas cosas. Tu lado Fontus te protegía un poco contra los demonios. Tu mirada violeta paso de tu mano herida a la temblorosa chica.

—No te vayas a asustar. -repitió en un susurro, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio luego.

—No lo haré. -respondiste en tono neutral. La castaña desabrocho los botones inferiores de su blusa blanca, dejando ver su ligeramente abultado vientre. Con cuidado tomo tu mano y la puso contra su vientre. Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos. Te preguntabas que carajos estaba haciendo, te sentías un poco incomodo por estar tocando a otra persona. Querías alejar tu mano, pero de pronto una luz te sorprendió.

Abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa te quedaste atento a la escena, la chica resplandecía con una enigmática luz dorada, era como un montón de luces color oro cayendo desde el cielo iluminando y moviéndose en forma de un pequeño remolino sobre la chica, cubriendo tu mano, llenándola de calidez y un repentino alivio.

Levantaste la mirada hacia el techo, allí flotando sobre sus cabezas, casi invisible estaba un hombre de grandes alas blancas, sus ojos color ámbar veían con tanto amor y devoción a la chica que incuso tu podías darte cuenta de el fuerte lazo de amor que los unía. Un ángel.

No te asustaste, pero definitivamente si te sorprendiste.

La luz poco a poco empezó a desaparecer al igual que el ángel, pero antes de irse en su totalidad miro hacia ti, te dedico una sonrisa y susurro "Gratias tibi." Y después desapareció junto con la luz. La castaña abrió los ojos, miro tu mano y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Hiciste lo mismo, encontrándote con la sorpresa de que tu mano estaba completamente curada.

No había duda ese niño era...

—¿El padre de tu hijo... ?-te dabas una idea de que era el padre de ese niño.

—Es un ángel. -respondió la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Un ángel que me ha estado cuidando desde que tengo memoria. Se que es extraño. -se toco la muñeca antes de volver a abrochar la blusa. —Pero él me ha salvado en mas de una ocasión. Siempre lo siento junto a mi y aunque no siempre puedo verlo sè que el nos cuida.

—Mm... -asentiste. —¿Sabes lo que es tu hijo? -ella negó. — Cuando un humano y un ángel tiene un hijo... Nace un Curandero, un ángel de una ala. No es un humano totalmente, pero tampoco un ángel. Ellos tienen la capacidad de curar a los humanos, darles fuerza. Lo contrario seria el hijo de un demonio y una humana. Entonces nace un su... -negaste, ella no necesitaba saber eso. —Gracias, por curarme.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por usted, después de todo nos salvo. Sè que Jyushi... él. -señalo hacia arriba haciendo referencia al ángel .—Se que el también se lo agradece.

Después de eso la mandaste a dormir. Lo ultimo que te dijo antes de desearte buenas noches era que se llamaba "Homura". Era la primera vez que conocías a la madre de un curandero, normalmente ellos vivían demasiados años. Los suficientes para quedarse sin familia. Casi sentías pena por el futuro del niño.

Tarde esa noche sintiendo que la fuerza te faltaba te arrastraste hasta la habitación de Karamatsu. No habías hablado con él apropiadamente. Porque "Tengo hambre" "Vete al diablo Cacamatsu" y "Muérete bastardo" No contaban como hablar.

Despacio abriste su puerta y entraste, Karamatsu estaba dormido. Te acercaste a la cama quitando de en medio la sabana que lo cubría. Subiste a la cama, poniendo tus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de el vesta, tus manos recargadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Te quedaste unos segundo en silencio, viendo su expresión relajada.

—Vesta... -le susurraste alejándote un poco quedándote casi sentado, casi de inmediato se sentó viendo en tu dirección. Pasaste los dedos por sus hombros. —Voy a tocarte.

—Esta bien. -Ya que no había objeción al menos mientras aun estaba dormido y en su modo "vesta" aprovechaste para tocarlo.

La punta de tus dedos tocando a penas su rostro antes de que tus labios atraparan los suyos en un beso que inicio lento pero que fuiste aumentando hasta hacerlo rudo. Lo tocaste por encima de la ropa, por su parte él también empezó a recorrer las manos por tus piernas debajo de la ropa. Detuviste sus manos mientras mordias ligeramente su labio inferior, Karamatsu soltó un ligero gemido. Le sacaste la camisa antes de empujarlo acostandolo de nuevo en la cama, su mirada añil brillaba ligeramente con la luz de el ventanal, recorriste tus manos por su pecho inclinadote sobre él para besarlo nuevamente, aprovechando también la posición para mover tus caderas contra su cuerpo.

Besos, uno tras otro, besos húmedos, rudos y calientes. Tu lengua luchaba contra la de el mayor en una sensual danza hasta que alguno tenia que separarse para recuperar oxigeno. Karamatsu fue el primero en hacerlo, aprovechaste el momento para atacar su cuello, dejando marca de besos y mordidas a tu paso. Sabias que al día siguiente Karamatsu estaría molesto por las marcas que estabas haciendo, pero eso secretamente te motivaba a dejarle aun mas marcas. En ningún momento habías dejado de mover tus caderas contra el cuerpo del Vesta, las manos de Karamatsu estaban puestas sobre tus glúteos ayudando a los movimientos de tus caderas, creando mas fricción.

Dejaste de morderlo/besarlo y te incorporaste ligeramente, tu mirada violeta fija en el azul que eran los ojos de Karamatsu. Aun volviendo fijamente te quitaste la ropa haciendo presión con tu cuerpo contra su dureza. Volviste a besarlo mientras le quitabas la ropa con desesperación, por suerte también estaba poniendo de su parte así que fue mas fácil.

La media sonrisa que dibujaste en tu rostro le hacia saber que hoy tu mandabas. Recorrió sus manos por tus piernas, las paso por tu abdomen y continuo subiendo hasta tus hombros, sus dedos se entrelazaron en tu nuca atrayendote nuevamente en un beso mientras te acomodabas.

No se suponía que fuese así, tu eras su Fontus. Su fuente de energía, se suponía que tu debías ser suyo, no se supone que fuese él quien debía estar contra la cama, arqueando la espalda en una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras tus dedos mojados entraban y salían de su cuerpo. No se suponía que fuese él quien contenía los gemidos y rogaba con la mirada que ya estaba listo para algo mas que tus dígitos. No debía ser él quien se retorciera de placer cuando después de unos cuantos envistes encontrabas ese punto dentro de él que lo volvía loco, que provocaba que tu nombre saliera a gritos de su garganta.

No se suponía que fuese así, pero eso era lo que pasaba. Ya que Karamatsu nunca te había echo esas cosas a ti, tu las hacías. Dejabas marcas en su cuerpo, lo embestías con fuerza, gozabas de eso. La sensación caliente que te envolvía cuando entrabas en su cuerpo, la manera en la que trataba de contener su voz , sus dedos presionando contra tu espalda, su forma de jadear, de moverse, la sensación de su piel erizándose bajo tus dedos, los húmedos besos que te dejaban sin respiración. Disfrutabas de todas y cada una de esas cosas, a pesar de que "no debería ser así" estabas complacido y si Karamatsu quería hacerte las mismas cosas, estarías igual de complacido.

Haciendo chocar sus cuerpos, sus dedos entrelazado con los tuyos, sus piernas abrazándote.

"Ahh, I-Ichimatsu Mmn ahh, Ichi... Ahh! " ¿Habia algo mejor que poder escuchar a Karamatsu diciendo tu nombre así? Seguramente escucharte a ti causaba lo mismo en él.

Su cuerpo tensándose, su espalda arqueándose de placer mientras dejaba su esencia en tu mano. Si había algo mejor definitivamente era lo que venia después, Su cuerpo atrapándote de manera tan deliciosa que era imposible dar mas que unas ultimas estocadas antes de terminar también.

Después de eso tomaste el rostro de Karamatsu entre tus manos y lo besaste con desesperación, tenias que aprovechar mientras aun era dócil.

"Te adoro" "Te amo..." -Frases que pensabas decir y que sin embargo nunca podías sacar de tu garganta. Porque antes de que pudieras tener el valor de decirlas Karamatsu te alejaba como si fueses la peste en persona.

—Deja de hacer estas cosas. Agotas mi energía innecesariamente.-

"Entonces ven y follame tu" -seria lo que responderías normalmente, pero hoy no. Hoy tu cabeza estaba llena de imágenes borrosas sobre Karamatsu y alguien parecido a él, hoy tu corazón dolía en una añoranza que no podías comprender. Hoy no tenias fuerzas para soportar su indiferencia.

Quizá tu expresión demostró lo quebrado y jodido que estabas por dentro, porque Karamatsu no volvió a reclamarte nada y se limito a abrazarte. Karamatsu estaba agotado, se quedo dormido casi de inmediato abrazándote aun contra su pecho.

Se suponía que tu debías darle fuerzas, tu eras su fuente ¿no? Entonces ¿porque hacías lo contrario?

Habia algo mal contigo, lo supiste desde que empezaste a tener conciencia de ti mismo y ahora por alguna razón mientras pensabas en esa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos color zafiro estabas seguro.

No solo estabas roto, Eras una aberración...

* * *

¿Que tal?

*El demonio era la planta que Karamatsu salva, bueno mi versión extraña e ella.

**Jyushimatsu aparecerá pronto en su forma física y no solo como lo hizo.

***Ya que los novios de navidad no tienen nombre solo los mencione.

Esper o que les guste, hay muchas cosas misteriosas que descubrir.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lux in tenebris.**

Hola. Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Gracias :Zero59Mine, Bloody Renan, atziig, Karinio, Yami, Clio, Dark Amy-chan, NastyCat, kdelunasanchez, Shinoby Nehory, , NATMAN98 , Arialys85 y Sushimatsu.

Este capitulo tiene muchas cosas, pasando muy rápido XD espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 _ **IV**_

La noche nunca te había parecido tenebrosa, era como si estuvieras acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo de tinieblas. Pero había una noche en especifico que te hacia tener pesadillas aun después de tantos años.

Te sentías arrepentido de haber quitado tus ojos de él, era algo irónico que la única vez que dejabas de verlo fuera herido de esa manera por un demonio. Ver el suelo debajo de sus pies ponerse rojo te inundo de un miedo que no sabias que eras capaz de sentir, pensar en que Ichimatsu podía ser arrancado de esa manera de tu lado te dejaba sin aliento.

Lamentablemente no fue lo único que te dejo sin aliento esa noche y lo que sucedió lo recordarías hasta el día de hoy. Los demonios eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos y el gran señor del inframundo hizo su aparición extendiendo sus alas negras que formaban remolinos poderosos sobre el cielo teñido de rojo. Tú madre, la fontus regente miro en tu dirección y te dedico una sonrisa que parecía decirte que todo estaría bien.

"Cierra los ojos, cariño...No necesitas ver esto." Y pensabas que te lo decía a ti, sin embargo le hablaba a tu padre. "Como tu fontus, para evitar que algo le pase a nuestro hijo y su fontus... debo cumplir con la misión"

No entendías que estaba pasando, no lograbas comprender porque tu padre que se había mostrado tan frío desde hace unos años ahora estaba llorando apretando con fuerza su espada. No entendías nada y sin embargo lo viste...

Esa noche, tu madre se convirtió en polvo frente a tus ojos.

 _ **IV.- Un paso para el desastre.**_

Normalmente después de una noche en la que Ichimatsu te atacaba él estaba de "buen humor". Bueno, lo que se puede considerar buen humor en él, se levantaba temprano y ayudaba a organizar las cosas que fuesen a hacer ese día, incluso limpiaba el patio y cuando despertabas él estaba rodeado de gatos de los cuales acababa de hacerse amigo.

Pero esa mañana cuando despertaste él seguía acostado a tu lado, no tenias queja de ello, la verdad es que te gustaba verlo así de tranquilo, sin que quisiera matarte con la mirada, con sus palabras o más recientemente con su guadaña. Te sentías un poco perezoso como para levantarte así que decidiste quedarte un poco más para ver el rostro durmiente de Ichimatsu. Tenia debajo de sus ojos una inusual linea negra y rojiza, quien sabe hace cuanto se había quedado dormido, sospechabas que había llorado hasta agotarse. Te sentías tan mal por él.

—Lo siento,Ichimatsu. -te disculpaste, sentías que todo era debido a ti. Aprovechaste que no podía darte un puñetazo (como siempre hacia) y le diste un ligero beso en la frente, pero eso te hizo querer besarlo en los labios así que aprovechaste para también dejar un rápido beso en sus labios, para después huir a alistarte para el nuevo día.

Te sentías lleno de energía una vez que tomaste un baño, era algo extraño ya que a los días siguientes de sufrir un ataque nocturno de Ichimatsu sentías que no tenias energía para nada. Pero esta vez estabas de maravilla y esa sonrisa boba no te la quitaban con nada. A pesar de que tardaste un poco Ichimatsu seguía en la misma posición cuando regresaste a verlo. Si estaba cansado no ibas a molestarlo.

Te pusiste la sotana acomodándola de manera impecable, ibas a ir a visitar a sus invitados esperando que se encontraran mejor. Los novios parecían un poco mejor ahora, si continuaban así se recuperarían rápidamente, eso te hacia sentir feliz. Ayudar a las personas siempre te ponía de buen humor, aunque durante tu vida habías recibido algunas puñaladas por la espalda por confiar sin más en "los humanos esos" como solía referirse a ellos Ichimatsu.

Cuando llegaste a la cocina Homura se encontraba allí preparando algunas cosas para el desayuno. Te saludo con un "buenos días~" efusivo y una sonrisa amplia. Respondiste de igual manera ayudándola a preparar el desayuno para los cuatro (cinco si contabas al bebé).

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo Ichimatsu apareció en la cocina, con el cabello húmedo y la ropa desarreglada, mal abotonada y descuidada. Suspiraste pesado antes de sonreír, al parecer ibas a tener que ayudarlo con eso. Pero antes de que te acercaras Homura lo hizo.

—Podrías enfermarte por llevar el cabello así. -susurro la castaña secando con cuidado el cabello azabache de Ichimatsu, esperabas que con su actitud reacia se alejara de inmediato de la chica, sin embargo eso no paso. El menor se limito a agachar la cabeza dejando que la castaña le secara el cabello, tenias que admitir que eso te hacia sentir un poco celoso.

Tú querías que Ichimatsu fuese así contigo. Aunque claro, sabias que tenias la culpa de que te rehuyese cada vez que tratabas de acercarte. Eso no quitaba que te sintieras celoso.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Los días siguientes el comportamiento de Ichimatsu no dejo de sorprenderte. Él, que normalmente prefería la compañía de los gatos se estaba abriendo más con la castaña que contigo, no era raro encontrarlo teniendo una conversación de lo más random con la chica: que si el arroz era mejor con verduras o sin ellas, que si el clima era bueno, que si conocían el pueblo más cercano. Aunque no fuesen cosa importantes tu querías participar, era extraño ver a Ichimatsu hablar tanto.

—¿Estas bien? -no pudiste evitar preguntarle la cuarta noche desde su ultimo encuentro nocturno, lo habías interceptado cuando se dirigía a la habitación de los novios para revisarlos por ultima vez en el día.

Ichimatsu no rehuyo a tu tacto esta vez y se dejo tomar de la mano, su mirada color violeta pasando de ti hasta un punto especifico en el suelo.

—Últimamente no he estado sintiéndome bien. -confeso encogiéndose de hombros, en el mismo tono monótono que usaba siempre. —Creo que estoy muriendo...

Escucharlo decir de pronto eso hizo que apretaras un poco el agarre a su mano.

—Eso es ridículo, estas en plena forma. Debe ser solo que... ¿el estrés? ¿Ha pasado algo últimamente que no te deje dormir por la noches? -preguntaste tratando de sacarle la idea de que estaba muriendo de la cabeza. Ichimatsu se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo, sus dedos que habían permanecido inmóviles desde que le tomaste la mano se movieron entre los tuyos, entrelazándolos.

—¿Crees que hayamos tenido una vida ante que esta? ¿Has tenido recuerdos que no parecen tuyos, pero a la vez te son familiares...? -pregunto en un susurro. ¿Que quería decir? Inclinaste la cabeza un poco en señal de confusión. —No, no es nada. Déjalo.

Y soltando el agarre de tu mano se alejo perdiéndose por la oscuridad del pasillo. No eran recuerdos, no como tal. Pero de vez en cuando tenias pesadillas donde Ichimatsu era asesinado delante de tus ojos sin que pudieras hacer nada, esas noches lo único que te calmaba era ir a revisar que se encontrara bien. También soñabas sobre sus ojos violeta, viéndote fijamente desde lo alto de la habitación y alas. Alas largas de plumas negras, era un mal augurio soñar con esa clase de cosas, según habías leído. Pero eso no significaba nada ¿o si?.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

cuando los novios se recuperaron e intentaron salir de la iglesia a hurtadillas fueron atacados por demonios. Y no era solo uno, eran cientos. Lo cual era algo sospechoso ¿porque un montón de demonios querían matar a unos simples humanos? Tal vez solo porque podían.

Ichimatsu llego antes que tú, llevando su mano hasta su marca invoco su guadaña, su arma preferida (después de la bazuca) justo a tiempo para detener un ataque dirigido a la pareja. La guadaña intercepto el ataque de fuego convirtiéndolo en cenizas que volaron alejándose de los novios. Era algo extraño que Ichimatsu no estuviera atacando, normalmente sonreía como psicópata y atacaba con todo lo que tenia, pero esta vez solo estaba defendiendo.

Lanzo una mirada hacia ti y te aferraste con fuerza a tu "biblia". Le dejaste la pelea a tu lado Vesta.

Abriendo el libro detuviste la pagina en un hechizo de defensa, una barrera se formo delante de Ichimatsu y la pareja. Tu fontus paso de la barrera que hizo a su arma desaparecer, corrió hacia donde los demonios se aglomeraban tratando de atacar a la vez, lo viste saltar en medio de ellos e invocar su arma mientras caía cortando y volviendo polvo a unos cuantos demonios de una sola vez. Sosteniendo el arma con las dos manos se dio impulso formando una especie de remolino color rojo cuando su guadaña giro con fuerza. El remolino atrapo y convirtió en polvo a unos cincuenta demonios frente a Ichimatsu.

Reforzando la barrera que protegía a los novios decidiste unirte a la pelea, no tenias tanta fuerza ya que Ichimatsu no se te había acercado durante un tiempo, pero creías tener lo suficiente para derrotar a esos demonios debiluchos (que aunque eran débiles se convertía en un verdadero problema si atacaban todos juntos).

Empezaste a caminar hacia Ichimatsu que seguía sin problemas volviendo polvo a los demonios que se le acercaban, dejaste a tu biblia flotar a tu lado mientras buscabas en el bolsillo secreto de tu sotana, tomaste tus lentes oscuros y te los pusiste embozando una sonrisa. Seguro te veías genial.

Estando a menos de diez metros de tu fontus los demonios fueron a por ti, sin prisa y con una calma que te proporcionaba tu estado vesta llevaste la manga derecha de tu sotana hacia arriba. Con tu mano izquierda pasaste tus dedos medio e indice por la marca de fontus sobre tu muñeca derecha, una luz apareció de ella tranformandose en un katana con empuñadura azul como tus ojos, justo a tiempo para atacar a un demonio que iba a atacarte por la espalda.

Los demonios habían dejado de atacar a Ichimatsu quien tomo un ligero respiro, al parecer ellos sabían que él era más letal que tú. Esquivando, atacando y destruyendo a los demonios que te atacaban mientras tarareabas una canción, se podría decir que todo iba sin problemas hasta que tu mirada se fijo en Ichimatsu el cual estaba frente a una chica demonio de nivel 2. Podría ser peligroso que la enfrentara él solo, decidido a terminar el juego de los demonios menores tu biblia se abrió en una nueva pagina hechizo que provoco que un fuego azul saliera de tu katana, hiciste un pequeño movimiento sobre el aire y una hola de fuego azul apareció volviendo polvo a los demonios que estaban cerca. Fuiste a donde Ichimatsu justo para escuchar a la mujer demonio hablar,

—No queremos problemas con usted lord, solo necesitamos a la chica ángel.

¿Lord? ¿Chica ángel? ¿De que hablaba? Ichimatsu chasqueo la lengua con fuerza pasando su guadaña por la chica la cual desapareció sin dejar las cenizas de cuando destruías a un demonio. ¿'Era una ilusión?

—¡Kusomatsu! -Ichimatsu gruño arrojándote su guadaña, con tu katana detuviste su arma por el filo y la arrojaste hacia el cielo. Desapareciste tu arma y juntaste tus manos mientras Ichimatsu corría hacia ti, puso su pie sobre tus manos y lo arrojaste hacia arriba a unos metros del suelo. Tu mirada se fijo en Ichimatsu cuando alcanzo su guadaña en lo alto, con el objetivo de atacar a la demonio de antes que se proyectaba desde arriba. (No todos los demonios podían volar, solo los más poderosos. Ya que ustedes eran humanos y no podían hacerlo era problemático, pero por suerte podían saltar muy alto al estar en su respectivos modos "Vesta y Fontus" y caer con estilo.) Con la guadaña y su vestimenta negra, mientras Ichimatsu estaba en el cielo, te recordaba a un shinigami.

Aun si lograba alcanzar a la demonio no la mataría, necesitaría algo más fuerte para hacerlo. Estabas preparado para atacar también, sin embargo Ichimatsu que parecía ir con determinación hacia la demonio se distrajo viendo hacia abajo, más específicamente hacia la iglesia donde se estaban quedando y su descuido le hizo caer de manera estrepitosa hacia un árbol cercano. La demonio aprovecho la oportunidad para huir.

—¡Ichimatsu! -apresurado corriste hacia él, tenia algunos raspones pero no parecía nada grave. —¿Que paso? ¿Porque no atacaste a esa...? -fuiste interrumpido por el menor.

—Lanzame de nuevo. -te negaste pero él te miro amenazante y terminaste haciéndolo solo para que no te golpeara. Esta vez cayo de manera más suave sin lastimarse.

—¿Que pasa?

—Tenemos que salir de esa iglesia, pronto. -y sin darte ninguna explicación se fue hacia la iglesia.

Ver a Ichimatsu hablar con los novios solo te dejaba más confundido, sobre todo porque les había hecho un cumplido "ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, deberían casarse". Y aun cuando él fue quien sugirió, cuando los novios lo aceptaron y se pusieron melosos la mirada de Ichimatsu parecía querer matarlos por verse tan felices. No entendías muy bien porque te obligo a hacer una ceremonia improvisada de unión, al menos hasta que los declaraste "marido y mujer", entonces los anillos que habían intercambiado brillaron con una tenue luz verde. Cierto, cuando los humanos se casaban bajo la bendición de el dios Choromatsu obtenían protección de los demonios. (Al menos por un año y luego tenían que renovar sus votos).

Ichimatsu les dio ordenes a la pareja de esposos de irse lejos, lo más lejos que pudieran de esa iglesia y ellos obedecieron. Por su parte ustedes iban a el pueblo más cercano junto con Homura. ¿que había en el pueblo más cercano? Según recordabas solo una iglesia con una biblioteca enorme, quizás Ichimatsu quería consultar algo importante.

El camino fue más largo de lo esperado, o tal vez era porque iban al paso de Homura y debe en cuando al paso de Ichimatsu cargando a Homura. Aun no entendías del todo porque la protegía, pero una parte de ti estaba feliz de que por fin Ichimatsu demostrara empatia hacia una humana. Por din después de un largo camino al estar a poco de llegar a "Urbo de dio", fueron atacados de nuevo por una oleada de centenares de demonios, esta vez iba a ser problemático ya que no tenían fuerza para nada.

Para su buena suerte cuando los demonios se acercaban una luz dorada empezó a caer desde el cielo bañando a los demonios y convirtiéndolos en polvo al instante. Frente a tus expectantes ojos la luz dorada empezó a formar una figura humanoide que flotaba a metros sobre el suelo. Su cabello negro y sus ojos color miel lo hacían ver como un niño común, pero unas largas alas blancas adornaban su espalda.

—Un ángel... -era la primera vez que veías uno

—¡Jyushi! -Homura que hasta el momento parecía agotada logro ponerse de pie sin la ayuda de Ichimatsu. Pudiste ver al ángel acercarse y tomarle de las manos, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos mientras la chica era levantada del suelo y envuelta en los brazos del el ángel.

—Homura, por fin puedo tenerlos entre mis brazos. - el ángel susurro en forma amorosa, pasando sus dedos por el cabello castaño de la chica que lloraba de felicidad.

—Vamos, dejemos los solos, han estado esperando esto por un largo tiempo. -Ichimatsu te jalo por la muñeca hacia la ciudad.

—Esperen, exorcistas. -el ángel les detuvo. —antes de que entren allí tengo que advertirles,. -Uso un tono serio de pronto y no esa voz aniñada de antes. —Cuidado con lo que desean allá adentro, esa ciudad ya no le pertenece a dios.

Con la extraña advertencia del ser divino los dos entraron a la ciudad. La biblioteca se veía un poco tétrica por fuera y por dentro lo era un poco más, montones de libros llenos de polvo escritos en idiomas tan diversos. El ambiente en ese lugar se sentía tenso y una sensacion de peligro no te dejaba revisar en paz los libros. Unos minutos se sentían como horas y las horas se sentían como días que agotaban tu estabilidad mental sin que fueras totalmente consiente de ello.

—¿Que estamos buscando exactamente?

—¿Rituales demoníacos...? -te respondió Ichimatsu pasando de algunos libros, entonces se detuvo en uno y empezó a hojearlo. —Mm...

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Es un diario, de una fontus llamada "Karako". -guardo silencio un momento —Su Vesta la usaba solo como un objeto y estaba muriendo de tristeza. Su fuente se seco... Quizás, eso esta pasando con nosotros. Yo ya no puedo proveerte de energía.

—Estas loco, nunca lo has hecho de todos modos. -dijiste regresando tu mirada al libro. —Solo me quitas la poca energía que tengo... Pero esta bien, no tengo quejas sobre eso...

—¿Porque no querías que fuera tu fontus? -su pregunta directa te dejo desorientado por unos segundos, tu mirada se fijo en sus ojos cansados, ya no brillaban con la intensidad de la primera vez que los viste. —¿Hubieras preferido que Ichiko fuese tu fontus?

—Si. -respondiste sin dudar, la mueca que se plasmo en su cara te hizo darte cuenta que lo habías herido. —Pero es porque te am... -Tu cuerpo se sintió pesado de repente y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando abriste los ojos estabas en una habitación amplia, con una cama suave con sabanas blancas, las paredes adornadas con cuadros extraños y con grandes ventanales de color azul. Una figura te daba la espalda mientras cerraba el cierre de sus largas botas ocultándola después con su ropa de monja.

—¿Ichimatsu?¿Que paso? -te sentías fatal. Te sentaste frotándote las sienes.

—¿Quien es "Ichimatsu"? -te pregunto la persona frente a ti, la voz te resultaba conocida, pero fue hasta que se volteo hacia ti que la reconociste.

—¿Ichiko? ¿Que haces con esas ropas? ¿Donde esta Ichimatsu?

—Karamatsu. No sé de que estas hablando. Un demonio casi te mata ayer, estaba preocupada porque no despertabas. pero ahora estas bien. La fontus no es nada sin su vesta.

—¿Donde esta Ichimatsu?! Mi Fontus ¿le paso algo? -estabas empezando a desesperarte, la chica suspiro.

—Oye, no sé de que hablas. Yo soy tu fontus, siempre lo he sido. -dándote la espalda, se levanto el cabello mostrando la marca en su cuello, aquella marca que la convertía en tú "fontus".

Debía haber una equivocación.

* * *

*inserte música de drama chan,chan,chan*

¡Jyushi apareció! ¿No son una lindura él y Homura? -los shipea intensamente.

La demonio a la que Ichi no pudo darle en el aire era Todoko, posiblemente no quedo claro ya que no la describi... creo.

Espero que les guste y que comenten, las pistas para saber porque Kara no quería a Ichi están allá arriba. Hagan sus teorias si quieren, me encantaria saber que piensan.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

**Lux in tenebris.**

Hola. ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, yo tengo dolor de espalda -v- jaja... Como sea, ya les tengo nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia que se hace más y más loca cada vez.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Muchas gracias **:** **Philopannyx, ZombieCuak, NATMAN98, Bloody Renan, Karinio , LaV3nus6 , Dark Amy-chan, Arialys85, katipeluche (kdelunasanchez) , antinoo, Maho Kijutsu, Zero59Mine , atziig , Yonaka, Alien-chan, AleChun y Shinoby Nehory.**

Sus comentarios me dan mucho animo para seguir.

Quería comentarles que esta historia tendrá Osochoro, pero a su debido momento. Hare un capitulo especial con la historia de el dios y el demonio, pero ya que contiene muchas cosas que se verán más adelante seria un spoiler masivo. Así que tengan me paciencia ¿si?

Este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito para esta historia, originalmente iban a ser dos capítulos, pero ya que trata de la misma situación pero desde el lado de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu decidí ponerlo en un solo capitulo.

Espero que les guste

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 **V**

 _[Karamatsu]_

Parpadeando confundido trataste de levantarte de la cama, pero un dolor agudo en tu costado te hizo volver a ella mientras te retorcías de dolor.

—¡Ugh...!

—Te dije que un demonio te ataco, lo que menos deberías hacer seria moverte. -Ichiko te lanzo una mirada severa. Te quedaste quieto, esa expresión la conocías, era la misma que Ichimatsu tenia cuando rechazabas tener sexo con él. Como si te quisiera matar con la mirada.

 _Ichimatsu..._

Pensar en su nombre hacia que te diera dolor de cabeza, era una migraña intensa acompañada de un extraño sonido (parecido a pasar las uñas sobre una pizarra) que distorsionaba tus pensamientos transformándolos en imágenes borrosas como la estática en los viejos televisores.

Te llevaste la mano a la cabeza, un grueso vendaje se encontraba sobre tu frente y no habías sido consiente de el hasta ese momento. Con un esfuerzo descomunal lograste incorporarte hasta quedar sentado en la cama, una rápida revisión te hizo darte cuenta de los daños, costillas rotas, herida de algo afilado en un costado, quemaduras menores en la mano izquierda y también estaba lo de la cabeza. ¿Como era que no sentías más que el dolor de tu costado?

Ichiko te veía fijamente desde lo profundo de la habitación, recargando la espalda en la puerta del gran armario donde guardabas tus sotanas. Su mirada gatuna y de un enigmático color violeta parecía estar analizando cada uno de tus movimientos, vigilando hasta cada respiración que dabas. Te quedaste quieto. Por alguna razón la mirada de Ichiko te ponía los nervios de punta, sin embargo la chica no parecía tener intenciones de atacarte o acercarse, simplemente mantenía su distancia viéndote expectante.

Suspiraste profundo, tenias que poner tus ideas en claro.

—¿Donde esta Ichimatsu? -preguntaste, una mueca de confusión se dibujo en el rostro de la chica. Negó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, susurrando un "no sé de quien estas hablando". Apretaste los puños con fuerza, las quemaduras en tus dedos ardían y pulsaban en un dolor que subía hasta tus muñecas. —Tú hermano. ¿Donde esta tú hermano?

—Karamatsu, no sé de que estas...

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de esconderlo! ¿Donde esta Ichi...? -no pudiste terminar de pronunciar su nombre, una estrepitosa tos te quito el habla de pronto. Ichiko salio de la habitación en ese momento. Continuaste tosiendo con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo, la mano con la que cubrías tu boca empezó a escurrir gotas rojas hacia las sabanas blancas...

Ichiko regreso con algunas cosas que dejo sobre la cama, se acerco a ti obligándote a tomar un extraño liquido de color azul que estaba dentro de una pequeña botella transparente. El dolor y la tos desaparecieron de inmediato. Ichiko tomo un pañuelo y lo humedeció en agua tibia antes de tomar tu mano, limpiándola completamente. Te le quedaste viendo, parecía muy atenta en lo que hacia.

—El curandero dijo que debías tener cuidado, a pesar de haber curado tus heridas superficiales las heridas internas tardaran un poco más. -Con un nuevo pañuelo limpio con cuidado la comisura de tus labios, acariciando ligeramente tus mejillas. Ichiko nunca había sido muy expresiva, pero podías darte cuenta que estaba preocupada.

—Gracias, Ichiko... -asintió ligeramente alejándose de nuevo.

—Aquí. -tomo un retrato que antes había dejado sobre la cama, se le quedo viendo un segundo antes de extenderlo hacia ti. —La única foto de orden de los exorcistas de las familias Matsuno.

Tomaste la fotografía entre tus manos. Recordabas ese día, Ichimatsu lucia esa túnica con la marca de Fontus que lo hacia ver demasiado adorable para tus ojos, él de blanco, tú de negro siendo la parte central de la foto. Las familias estaban detrás de los dos, de tu lado solo tu padre y del otro lado tu madre, la madre de Ichimatsu, sus abuelos y su hermana. Había sido un buen día, porque por la foto pudiste sostener la pequeña mano de quien seria tu Fontus.

Pero, al ver la foto que Ichiko te había dado te encontraste con una escena diferente. Tu padre y tu madre de tu lado, del otro lado un montón de rostros que no lograbas identificar y en el centro de la foto tú con una gran sonrisa... sosteniendo la mano de Ichiko. No había rastro de Ichimatsu, su madre ni siquiera era la misma persona que habías conocido.

¿Que significaba eso?

—Yo... soy hija única -susurro Ichiko, negaste con fuerza.

—No. No, no. Esto es imposible... Ichimatsu debería... él debería... -soltaste la fotografía llevándote las manos a la cabeza, tus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. ¿Un mundo donde Ichimatsu no existía? Era una pesadilla. Querías despertar, necesitabas despertar.

[Ichimatsu...] De nuevo tu cabeza se lleno de estática. Era como si algo tratara de borrar a la fuerza tus recuerdos de él.

—Karamatsu, estoy segura que solo estas confundido. Como te dije un demonio casi te mata ayer que estábamos en la gran biblioteca y..

—¿Que estábamos buscando en la gran biblioteca?

—El libro de demonología. -respondió ella de inmediato. —Un demonio te ataco mientras buscábamos y a penas pude sacarte de allí. A ti y al libro. Pero eso no importa ahora, descansa y cuando recuperes fuerzas te daré todas las respuestas que quieras. -te dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de arrojarte a la cama. —Duerme ahora, Kusomatsu.

Y dicho esto se fue.

Te quedaste quieto, aun no entendías que demonios estaba pasando. Todo a tu al rededor se sentía tan real que era imposible que estuvieras soñando. Lo que más te preocupaba era lo que pudo haberle pasado a la persona con la que estabas en la biblioteca... ¿Quien era...? Daba igual. Te quedaste dormido en el instante en el que cerraste los ojos.

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos la habitación estaba más iluminada que antes, los rayos del sol entraban por el gran ventanal de color azul. El dolor en tu costado había desaparecido casi por completo, ahora podías levantarte con facilidad de la cama. Seguiste tu rutina matutina, tomaste un largo baño con agua fría (para despertar completamente y quitar algunos problemas matutinos). Te vestiste rápidamente y acomodaste tu cabello hacia atrás.

Saliste de tu habitación caminando por el largo pasillo que daba al patio del monasterio, las hojas habían sido retiradas y puestas en pequeños montones dispersos por el patio, el agua de la fuente que estaba en medio de el patio brillaba con agua cristalina y a través de ella podías ver a la figura vestida de negro rodeada de montones de gatos de todos los colores y tamaños.

No pudiste evitar sonreír. Con cuidado te acercaste, tratando de no ser escuchado, con una velocidad sobrehumana la figura vestida de negro se paso la mano por la nuca y apunto hacia ti una escopeta. Tus hombros se tensaron.

—Hey, vengo en son de paz.

—Oh, eres tú. -tú sonrisa disminuyo al darte cuenta de que se trataba de Ichiko. —Un poco más y te vuelo los sesos.

—Me alegro de que no fuera así.

—¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto y asentiste, ella sonrió. —Aun quieres respuestas, ¿verdad?

—Las necesito. -Ella parecía triste al desaparecer su arma, dejo en el suelo al gato que tenia sobre el regazo y se levanto. Se sacudió ligeramente el polvo de su falda y te hizo una seña con la cabeza de que la siguieras. Fuiste detrás de ella.

Ichiko te llevo al gran salón de el monasterio, el piso de madera crujía ligeramente con cada paso que dabas en la habitación, las paredes estaban adornadas con pergaminos y vidrieras con dibujos que documentaban los eventos pasados, el demonio atemorizando a la humanidad, la diosa salvando a los humanos y haciendo un pacto con los Matsuno. En uno más grande estaban plasmados "la vida, la muerte, el antiguo dios y el primer demonio" detuviste tus pasos. Había una figura conocida en aquella vidriera.

Recorriste tu mirada lentamente observando cada detalle, "la vida" era una pequeña figura vestida de blanco, con pequeños ramos de olivo en sus manos, tobillos y en su cabello negro, ojos verdes iguales que la oliva, ella parecía haber salido de un lago cristalino lleno de almas puras y blancas. Por otro lado "la muerte" era una figura vestida enteramente de negro, con fuego escarlata saliendo ligeramente de sus cuencas que deberían estar vacías y que sin embargo tenían unos ojos color carmesís, tan rojos como la sangre. La muerte parecía haber salido de un río de lava lleno de almas negras en su mayoría, este río fluía pasando a través de el antiguo dios que estaba representado como un hombre de gran barba blanca y terminaba donde una figura de largas alas negras estaba. Este ángel de alas negras vestía con ropas oscuras, aunque más que ropa parecían flamas negras que lo cubrían sin quemar lo, esta figura parecía ver de manera despreocupada hacia abajo a la tierra, a los humanos.

Era una vidriera extraña y la única razón por la cual llamo tu atención fue por esos ojos. Los ojos del ángel de alas negras eran de un hermoso y enigmático color violeta.

—Ichimatsu... -susurraste con la mitrada clavada en aquella misteriosa figura. —¿Que significa esto? -preguntaste volteandote hacia Ichiko, ella parecía atenta a la vidriera hasta ese momento. Continuo caminando hasta donde había un atril de madera sosteniendo un grueso libro.

Ichiko paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de abrir el grueso ejemplar. Lo hojeo un poco mientras a paso lento te acercabas aun sin poder dejar de ver la figura de Ichimatsu, porque aunque no se pareciera físicamente esos ojos para ti eran inconfundibles.

—Aquí... -Ichiko señalo una pagina en el códice, marcada como "Demonios poderosos". —Esta es la demonio que nos ataco, la señora de las enredaderas y las plantas venenosas.

—¿Quien pone los nombres de este códice? -preguntaste arrugando ligeramente las cejas, reíste al mismo tiempo que Ichiko.

—Yo solo la hubiera llamado "ramera", le queda.- comento. Te fijaste mejor en el dibujo del demonio, se trataba de una mujer de cabello castaño, no llevaba ropa, pero las enredaderas en su cuerpo parecían forma un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, a sus espaldas unas largas alas negras llenaban la pagina. Te parecía haberla visto antes.

—¿Que pasa con Totoko...? -leíste su nombre un poco borroso con el paso de los años.

—Ella nos ataco ayer en la gran biblioteca, este demonio tiene una habilidad especial, se podría decir que sus dominios están plagados por plantas que sueltan toxinas venenosas. Estas Toxinas también pueden llevar a alucinaciones fuertes, incluso recrear tu vida entera en una mentira. -al decir esto lanzo una mirada hacia ti. —Hay un caso documentado de un exorcista que vivió su vida entera, hasta morir de viejo, pero solo estaba en una ilusión; no había pasado más que unas horas dormido y él había vivido toda una vida, nadie de los que conoció durante su "sueño" existieron realmente.

—¿Estas diciendo que..?

—Si, ese tal Ichimatsu que crees conocer fue solo producto de tu imaginación. -negaste. —Porque no tengo hermanos. -volviste a negar con fuerza. —Y los Fontus siempre han sido mujeres.

Te quedaste de piedra, tratando de recordar como era Ichimatsu, pero era como si todas las imágenes de él hubieran sido borradas de tu cabeza y lo único que te quedaba era aquella vidriera. La señalaste.

—Es él, estoy seguro. -no sabias como podías estar seguro de algo que estabas empezando a olvidar. —Él es Ichimatsu, MI Fontus y aunque no fuese mi Fontus seguiría siendo tu hermano. -Ichiko suspiro pesado.

—Ese es Lord Tenebris. -hojeo un poco más el libro. —Uno de los primeros demonios, incluso antes que ese tal lucifer. -la miraste con una mueca de confusión, ella continuo hablando. —Se dice que las deidades han ocupado diferentes cargos desde el inicio de los días. Puedes verlo tu mismo,Choromatsu el que ahora es nuestro dios antes era solo "la vida" y Osomatsu el señor del inframundo empezó solo siendo un recolector de almas llamado "la muerte". Pero hay una deidad que ha estado incluso antes que ellos y ese era Lord Tenebris, él nació de la oscuridad que había antes de que todo fuese creado. Era quien originalmente se encargaba del inframundo, pero simplemente desapareció... Nadie lo ha visto en muchos siglos.

—¡Tal vez él, renació como humano! -esa idea te daba un poco de esperanza. Sin embargo Ichiko negó.

—Los demonios no tienen alma, por lo tanto ellos no pueden "renacer" como humanos.

—¡Pero...Ichimatsu, él era humano, su piel estaba suave al tacto, tibia y ardiendo cuando lo tocaba, podía sentir el latir de su corazón y cuando lloraba...! -Ichiko te interrumpió.

—Daemones non clamabunt. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- negaste. - "Los demonios no lloran". Ellos no son como los humanos o los ángeles, los demonios no tienen sentimientos. Ellos no pueden llorar y si lo hacen lo que menos son serian demonios, se convierten en...una aberración.

—...

—Estoy segura que la imagen que te creaste de ese tal "Ichimatsu" en tu sueño fue solo de cosas que has estado viendo en libros. ¿O acaso puedes decir algo que él tuviera y tenebris no? -lo pensaste un poco viendo al dibujo en el antiguo códice,Tenebris era solo "algo" vestido de negro, con unas largas alas, ni armas, ni ataques estaban especificados.

—Una guadaña...él invocaba una guadaña desde su marca de Fontus. -moviste tu mano detrás de tu nuca, imitando el movimiento de invocación.

—Solo los shinigamis pueden invocar guadañas... Pero él tiene una.-respondió Ichiko. La luz que entraba por las vidrieras empezó a menguar lentamente, la habitación se quedo casi a oscuras. —¿Lo ves? Es una aberración, estas mejor aquí, conmigo siendo tu Fontus. Una mujer siempre es mejor para encender el libido de un hombre.

Enarcaste una ceja acostumbrándote a la poca luz, sentiste las manos de la chica abrazarte por el cuello, pegando su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo contra el tuyo. Sus labios se posaron contra los tuyos, mientras una de sus largas piernas se metía entre las tuyas frotándose ligeramente contra ti. Te alejaste un poco tomándola por los hombros, pero ella tomo tus manos y los puso sobre sus pechos. Una invitación abierta a que la tocaras más.-

—Estas equivocada. -susurraste. —No es que no quisiera que él no fuese mi Fontus porque no me gustara o me atrajera físicamente... -alejaste tus manos de el cuerpo de la chica. Sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente a escarlata por tu rechazo.—Es porque, cuando el señor del inframundo logra venir al mundo humano la única manera de regresar lo es matando a tu Fontus con tus propias manos. -en un rápido movimiento invocaste tu katana y atravesaste a la chica.

—¡Ugh...! -La chica tembló, su rostro ya no era el de Ichiko, era una mujer robusta (y fea) que estaba por atacarte con espinas venenosas.

—Yo nunca dañaría a mi Fontus. -dijiste clavando más profundo la espada, la demonio planta era demasiado débil para tenerte en una ilusión de ese calibre... era la ilusión de alguien más y eso lo supiste cuando una voz detrás de ti te dijo con burla.

—"Pero si ya lo hiciste..."

Frente a tus ojos la mujer se convirtió en cenizas, pero detrás de ella con tu katana clavada en el pecho Ichimatsu te observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Con la velocidad de siempre invoco su guadaña de su marca y la lanzo detrás de ti, inmediatamente cayo frente a tus ojos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **V.-** **Daemones non clamabunt.**

 _[Ichimatsu]_

Cuando abriste los ojos estabas acostado sobre un montón de gruesos y polvorientos libros. Era una posición incomoda y te dolía la espalda por estar manteniendo la misma postura por lo que suponías fue mucho tiempo. Suspiraste pesado sentándote, viendo el montón de libros a tu alrededor. Karamatsu yacía dormido, con un libro en el regazo, con la espalda recargada en una estantería a unos metros de ti. ¿Que había pasado?

Lo ultimo que recordabas era haber estado discutiendo con Karamatsu por alguna razón, una razón que seguramente no tenia sentido. Era como si un ambiente denso los pusiera de malas, como si respirar el aire de la biblioteca por mucho tiempo los volviera unos iracundos, una bomba a punto de explotar con solo dar vuelta a la pagina de el libro que sostenían. Porque ustedes se la pasaban haciendo de todo, menos soltar lo que en verdad pensaban. Normalmente ustedes no discutían, Karamatsu lidiaba con tu humor de mierda y tu te limitabas a gruñir y refunfuñar antes de mandarlo a la mierda. Y todo se limitaba a eso, pero esta vez habían peleado en serio y de nuevo te había recordado que hubiera sido preferible para él que Ichiko fuese su Fontus, tenias que admitir que esas palabras te dolieron en lo mas profundo. Entonces tu le gritaste.

"Entonces quédate con ella" Cuando en realidad estabas pensando "¿Porqué no puedo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

Y entonces tus ojos se sintieron húmedos y tus parpados se hicieron pesados, tus piernas no soportaron tu peso y terminaste en el suelo justo en la posición en la que te habías despertado. Parecía que Karamatsu había pasado por algo similar, hasta para caer desmayado tenia estilo el muy maldito.

Te levantaste sacudiendo un poco tu ropa, agitaste un poco la cabeza negando, tratando de alejar tus ensoñaciones...habías tenido un sueño extraño. De nuevo habías soñado con esa extraña y hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos color añil, sentías un ligero hueco en el pecho al despertar.

Era una sensación de vacío que no se iba del todo y de la cual querías olvidarte rápidamente, aunque eso fuese imposible.

Te acercaste a Karamatsu, en su regazo reposaba abierto un grueso y antiguo libro de demonología; Justo por la mitad donde faltaba una hoja la cual estaba marcada como "Demonios poderosos" y era todo lo que quedaba de ella. Con cuidado tomaste el grueso volumen entre tus manos, teniendo cuidado de no despertara a Karamatsu.

El viejo códice parecía tener de todo, historia sobre el origen de algunas especies, el origen de la guerra santa, identificación de amuletos, preparación de pócimas y hechizos protectores, ademas de identificación e invocación de armas espirituales y atrás en la parte mas escondida se encontraba el Codex Gigas o mejor conocido como "la biblia del diablo". Habia algunos rituales y marcas demoníacas, cerraste los ojos tratando de recordar la marca que estaba al rededor de la iglesia, era una marca demoníaca de eso estabas seguro pero ¿Que significaba?

Buscaste la marca dentro del códice, pero esta no se encontraba en ninguna parte solo había algo que era un poco parecido y esto era la marca que se usaba para :

—Invocación de un portal... -ibas a indagar un poco mas en el asunto cuando sentiste que Karamatsu se movía ligeramente, tu mirada abandono el libro para ver fijamente el rostro de tu Vesta.

—¿Ichimatsu...?

—Hasta que despiertas Kusoma... -no pudiste decir nada mas, Karamatsu se lanzo hacia ti y estampo sus labios con los tuyos. A penas estabas reaccionado a eso cuando te quito el libro y lo dejo de lado empujándote con su cuerpo hasta el suelo. —¿Karamatsu?

—Ichimatsu, Ichi... -de sus labios no salia otra cosa más que tu nombre y este era callado cuando sus labios se estampaban con fuerza con los tuyos. Estabas confundido y ligeramente mareado, no tenias idea de que estaba pasando. Trataste de quitarte de encima al Vesta y sus insistentes labios que te dejan sis respiración, pero Karamatsu se había metido de tal forma entre tus piernas que te era imposible detenerlo dándole un golpe con la rodilla.

Te rendiste al sentir su lengua ansiosa frotarse contra la tuya, un suspiro caliente quedo atrapado en tu garganta al sentir las manos del mayor recorrer lentamente tus piernas por debajo de la ropa. ¡Al fin estaba sucediendo! ¡Por fin estaba tocándote sin estar en su estado Vesta!

Tenias que admitir que te estaba asustando...

—Ahh mm.. -a penas se aleja un poco volteas el rostro respirando agitado tratas de recuperar un poco de oxigeno, Karamatsu ha detenido sus manos en tu cadera. No puedes evitar lanzar le una mirada severa, él retrocede avergonzado.

—Lo siento Ichimatsu.

—¿Que demonios te ocurrió de pronto?

—Es que tuve una pesadilla horrible. -confeso retrocediendo un poco mas, dándote espacio para que pudieras volver a tu posición original (antes de su sorpresivo ataque) —Soñé que no existías y que había un demonio que decía estas cosas sobre ti y luego yo... C-con mis propias manos yo... -estiro una mano hacia ti y sentiste sus dedos acariciar suavemente tu mejilla. —Estoy tan feliz que estés bien.

Avergonzado alejaste su mano, desviando la mirada.

—Este lugar esta volviéndote loco. -susurraste y su estúpida risa resonó en el eco de la biblioteca.

—Tienes razón. -admitió y se levanto de manera apresurada tomando el libro que antes estabas hojeando, te tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarte. Refunfuñaste un poco antes de finalmente tomar su mano, el sacerdote te jalo con fuerza y se echo a correr junto contigo. Te limitaste a seguirlo hasta salir de la biblioteca, una fuente adornaba el centro del patio, los arboles estaban secos al igual que la fuente, le daba un aire nostálgico. Karamatsu soltó tu mano y dejo el libro en la fuente, respiro profundo. —Mucho mejor ¿no?

Ciertamente era más fácil respirar fuera de esa biblioteca. Suspiraste cansado, te sentías agotado de nuevo. Karamatsu te veía con una sonrisa nostálgica, parecía que quería decir algo y conociéndolo seguramente le seria difícil mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Que pasa? Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo. -gruñiste.

—Nada es solo que... Tengo que aclarar una cosa contigo. -se sentó en la fuente y palmeo a su lado para que te sentaras, pero solo te acercaste parándote frente a él. —Bueno, estas equivocado en algo Ichimatsu. Yo, no creo que Ichiko... Yo no te cambiaría por Ichiko, tú eres mi Fontus y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—¿Eh?

—La razón por la cual te rechace antes fue porque... No me gusta, no quiero estar contigo solo por la obligación que te ata a mi como mi Fontus. Yo te amo, simplemente te amo.. creo que lo hago desde nuestra otra vida.

—¿Que estas diciendo? -tu corazón se estrujaba al escuchar esas palabras, parpadeabas con fuerza tratando de detener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Te amo, por eso yo no quería que fueses mi Fontus. Porque, tengo que lastimarte con mis propias manos para obtener más poder y siempre he detestado eso de ser un Vesta. No quiero lastimarte, eres lo más preciado que tengo Ichimatsu. Preferiría que el mundo se vaya a la mierda que perderte...

—Eso es egoísta... -susurraste con una ligera sonrisa, no pudiste contener más las lagrimas y estas empezaron a caer por tus mejillas en gruesas hileras.

—Lo sé, pero por ti... no hay nada que yo no haría por ti.

Despacio te acercaste a él, Karamatsu te recibió con un abrazo acunandote contra su cuerpo, acariciando tu cabello despacio, besando tu cabeza cariñoso. sollozaste bajito.

—Siempre... Todo lo que tenia en la cabeza siempre era Karamatsu, aunque lo odiara no podía sacarlo. Todos los días, mis ojos siempre estaban en busca de la figura de mi Vesta, era como una luz en medio de las tinieblas. Todos los días, sin falta he estado observándote Karamatsu, Al Karamatsu feliz, al Karamatsu caritativo, al Karamatsu serio, conozco cada una de tus facetas. -fuera de su vista invocaste tu oz y lo cortaste con ella. —Y sé muy bien que Karamatsu nunca seria egoísta.

El demonio que había tomado la forma de Karamatsu cayo sujetándose el cuello, sangre negra salia a borbollonees de la herida.

—¿Porque...?

—Te fallo algo y eso es que Karamatsu, nunca me ha puesto en el numero uno de sus prioridades. -pronunciaste mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en tu rostro.

"¿Entonces porque sigues ayudando a los humanos...?" -su voz hizo eco mientras desaparecía convirtiéndose en polvo.

El patio, la fuente y los arboles secos desaparecieron, te encontrabas nuevamente en el pasillo de la biblioteca. No había señales de Karamatsu a tu alrededor, suspiraste cansado restregándote los parpados. Estabas llorando como en la ilusión.

No tenias tiempo para pensar en ti, tenias que encontrar a Karamatsu.

Tomaste el diario de Karako y el grueso libro de demonología. Entonces saliste de la biblioteca encontrándote en la salida a Homura y su ángel.

—¿Que hacen dentro de la ciudad? Pense que era peligroso venir.

—Y lo es, pero Homura quería venir por ustedes. -dijo el ángel con una sonrisa, tu mirada se fijo en la chica.

—Ha pasado una semana, así que estaba preocupada.

¿Una semana? Para ti habían sido solo unas horas. Definitivamente esa biblioteca hacia mal en tu percepción de el mundo real.

—Karamatsu fue atrapado por un demonio dentro de la biblioteca, iba a ir por él pero estos libros. No puedo pelear si los estoy cargando y no puedo dejarlos, son importantes.

—Los cargare por ti. -Homura te ayudo con uno y el ángel tomo el más pesado a pesar de las quejas de la chica de que ella podía cargar ambos.

—Ya vuelvo.

—Es mejor si vamos contigo. -el ángel hablo con voz seria. —Si hay un demonio poderoso dentro fue un milagro que salieras, créeme que no correrás con la misma suerte dos veces. Quédense cerca de mi. -ordeno y había algo en su tono de voz que no daba lugar a quejas, de mala gana caminata junto a la pareja adentrándote nuevamente en la biblioteca.

Esta vez la biblioteca se veía diferente, si tuvieras que usar una palabra para describir su aspecto esta seria: Siniestra. Los pasillos estaban cubiertos por pequeñas hojas y enredaderas con caras humanas que se retorcían con dolor al paso de la luz angelical que irradiaba Jyushi. El ángel volaba por encima de su cabeza iluminando una parte del pasillo, su luz no solo les servia de guía sino también de escudo, esto pudiste notarlo cuando pequeños demonios con forma de murciélagos se volvieron polvo al tocar la luz, eran como polillas que volaban hacia una lampara, muy divertido de ver.

—¿Que es ese polvo Jyushi? -pregunto la castaña señalando una capa de polvo negro que parecía rehuir de la luz divina.

—Son toxinas demoníacas, algunos demonios las usan para atrapar a los humanos. Los encierran en sueños agradables, mostrando les lo que siempre han querido pero que saben que no podrán obtener. -El ángel te lanzo una mirada, te preguntabas si tenia el poder de saber lo que había pasado. —Después, el pobre humano que no se da cuenta que todo es una ilusión acepta un trato con el demonio y pierde su alma. Los humanos normales no se dan cuenta que están siendo engañados, pero los exorcistas no son humanos normales ¿verdad?

Parecía que quería hacerte sentir mejor después de llamarte anormal.

Mientras caminaban un ruido proveniente de el salón principal llamo su atención, invocaste tu guadaña pero esto provoco que salieras de la barrera de Jyushi, era como si al igual que las toxinas demoníacas fueras repelido por la luz dorada del ángel. No le diste mucha importancia, tomaste con fuerza tu arma y corriste hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido.

Una mujer de coletas castañas apuntaba sus espinas puntiagudas hacia el Vesta que parecía estar congelado en una misma posición. Estaba susurrando algo "una guadaña..." o algo así te pareció escuchar, estaba en trance seguramente dentro de una ilusión. Deprisa corriste hacia Karamatsu, esquivando y partiendo en dos a todas y cada una de las espinas filosas que arremetían contra ti.

Normalmente los enemigos parecían sorprendidos que los atacaras con una guadaña, pero esa demonio parecía estar preparada para tus ataques y sonreía de manera maliciosa.

Desapareciste tu guadaña y pasando la mano por la marca en tu cuello invocaste una espada/sierra de color carmesís. Era una arma dos en uno, lo cual era genial, además que las sierras servían para cortar ramas, aun si estas eran demoníacas y trataban de matarte. Sentiste que deberías decir algo como "death" cuando encendiste la espada sierra pero te contuviste, esquivaste a tiempo un fuerte ataque de picos venenosos que iba dirigido a ti, la demonio volvió su brazo una enredadera y atrapo tu cuello con ella, en un rápido movimiento cortaste su brazo y el demonio se retorció chillando con fuerza, rompiendo una extraña vidriera detrás de ella.

—¡Karamatsu! -lo llamaste, el camino estaba libre para tomarlo y alejarse.

—¡Voy a matarte! -chillo la demonio haciendo temblar el lugar, las enredaderas que rodeaban los pilares que sostenían la estructura empezaron a apretarse , iba a echar el edificio abajo.

—¡Karamatsu, despierta! -Gritaste y entonces él abrió los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en tus labios al darte cuenta de que se encontraba bien, pero esta desapareció cuando sentiste algo atravesar tu cuerpo. Tu arma desapareció en el instante volviéndose fuego morado. Tu mirada fija en los ojos azules de tu Vesta, Karamatsu parpadeo confundido. Viendo su espada y después a ti.

—¿Ichimatsu...? -parecía incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo.

—Idiota... -susurraste mientras de la comisura de tus labios se deslizaba un fino hilo de sangre. Con tu vista nublada y lo ultimo que te quedaba de fuerza pasaste tus dedos por la marca de Fontus e invocaste tu guadaña una ultima vez, arrojándola hacia el demonio detrás de Karamatsu y atravesándola por la mitad. La demonio desapareció entre alaridos demoníacos y tu caíste al suelo mientras todo se volvía oscuridad.

¿Era ese el final? Pensar que no podrías estar cerca de Karamatsu hacia que las lagrimas se agolparan en tus parpados entrecerrados.

 **V.-Daemones non clamabunt. (Los demonios no lloran.)**

* * *

¿Que tal? :D

*La flor fea aparece de nuevo XD -era quien se hacia pasar por Ichiko-

*La fuente seca en la ilusión de Ichimatsu y la fuente con agua cristalina en la de Karamatsu. ¿Que creen que signifique?

:D Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos~


	6. Chapter 6

**Lux in tenebris.**

Hola. ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien. ¡Yo estoy super! Me corte en cada dedo por accidente XD pero eso no me detiene para escribir aunque duele al teclear.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Muchas gracias **:** **Sushimatsu, atziig, katipeluche , NATMAN98 , Shinoby Nehory , hitomi79 , Zero59Mine , ZombieCuak , ladypink , Bloody Renan, KARINIO , antinoo, Arialys85, KaramatsuGirl y kirie**

Sus comentarios me dan mucho animo para seguir.

Espero que este capitulo no sea muy tedioso, es que puse la canción que me inspiro a escribir este fic y todo se volvió muy loco XD.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 **VI. -Fractum fontus. (Fuente rota)**

Todo al rededor temblaba con fuerza, la estructura amenazaba con caer sobre ustedes y no te importaba. No podías apartar la mirada de Ichimatsu, sus ojos estaban cerrados, un fino hilo de sangre caía desde su boca, sus manos te sujetaban sin fuerza por la ropa . Tus manos que lo sostenían se sentían humedad y calientes, mientras que debajo un charco de color rojo iba ganando terreno.

—¿Ichimatsu? -lo llamaste aun estando en shock. Homura y Jyushi te llamaban diciendo quien sabe que cosa, pero no podías escucharlos. Solo escuchabas tu corazón latiendo con fuerza, el sonido de tu voz diciendo el nombre de tu fontus y su cada vez más suave respiración. Aun si tus manos trataban de cubrir no era suficiente, no podías sanarlo.

—Maldición... No me dejes, por favor no me dejes. -Suplicaste. Te sentías frustrado e inútil al no poder hacer nada, cuando Homura se te acerco abrazaste el cuerpo de Ichimatsu como si fuese lo más preciado que tenias,(y en cierta forma lo era) lo apartaste ligeramente como si fueran a tratar de arrebatártelo. Sin embargo, la castaña simplemente paso los dedos por tu rostro y fue en ese momento que te diste cuenta que estabas llorando.

—¡Lo salvaremos! -te aseguro. Un nudo se te formo en la garganta.

—Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. -El ángel dijo viendo a su alrededor. La estructura seguía temblando con fuerza, un estruendo acompañado de gritos de agonía llenaron el lugar. Levantaste a Ichimatsu acunándolo contra tu pecho. Fueron a la salida de el gran salón, pero el pasillo por donde habían llegado se caía y agrietaba dejándolos sin posibilidad de pasar.

—¡Estamos atrapados! -Homura vi al ángel con preocupación. al parecer él tampoco sabia por donde ir.

—Por aquí. -dijiste. Indicando el camino contrario, no estabas seguro de que estabas haciendo y seguro que lo habían notado, porque no del todo convencidos te siguieron.

El pasillo por el cual caminaban ahora era angosto, lleno de libros extraños y pinturas antiguas, la luz dorada que emanaba Jyushi servia como guía, sin embargo parecía estar menguando de a poco. Incluso los ángeles tenían un limite para estar en la tierra y lo sabias muy bien. Tus pasos los llevaron hasta el patio de la biblioteca, te era familiar aunque era la primera vez que estabas allí. La fuente seca de una mujer con las manos juntas, como si sostuviera algo entre ellas (aunque no tenia nada) detrás de la fuente lo que quedaba de dos grandes arboles que tal vez en algún tiempo fueron verdes, frondosos y que ahora estaban secos.

Miraste a tu alrededor, la biblioteca se había caído hasta sus cimientos y la tierra debajo se abría con grandes grietas hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro, acorralándolos. Homura se abrazo con fuerza a Jyushi, sin contener un grito de terror al ver que de los agujeros en el suelo salían largas manos huesudas y caras deformadas que mostraban sufrimiento. Eran las almas en pena que habían sido atrapadas en ese lugar y que ahora se hundían lentamente hacia el infierno entre gritos de agonía.

El ángel te lanzo una mirada, era como si te cuestionara el por qué los habías llevado a ese lugar, una zona sin salida.

Examinaste el patio, no había salida aparente. Abrazaste con fuerza a Ichimatsu, su cabello negro te hizo cosquillas en la nariz cuando lo acercaste. De nuevo esa sensacion de haber tenido un sueño parecido llego a tu cabeza. Sin entender muy bien a donde te llevaban tus pasos comenzaste a caminar detrás de los arboles secos, detrás de ellos había un camino que estaba cubierto por maleza. Te abriste paso con dificultad, la pareja te seguía de cerca.

El camino llevaba hasta un abandonado invernadero que según tu cabeza estaba lleno de rosas azules y que en realidad al igual que todo allí estaba seco, muerto.

—Por aquí. -susurraste entrando al invernadero, tus pasos fueron más rápido. Lo sabias, había una salida en frente, pero al llegar a ella estaba atascada. Volteaste un segundo hacia atrás, el piso por el cual habían pasado se agrietaba aun más rápido, estaba a puto de alcanzarlos. El ángel agito sus largas alas blancas, una fuerte corriente de aire golpeo con fuerza y la puerta atascada se hizo añicos con el ruido característico de los cristales rompiéndose. Fuiste jalado hacia afuera junto con la castaña e Ichimatsu.

Caíste al suelo de rodillas aun sosteniendo a Ichimatsu; volteaste hacia atrás, el invernadero era consumido por las grietas en el suelo. Por un momento pensaste que serian alcanzados, pero las grietas giraron evadiendolos. ¿Era acaso una ilusión? o tal vez era por la luz divina del ángel, dudabas esa ultima ya que Jyushi parecía igual de sorprendido que tú al ver que las grietas demoníacas no los tocaban. Te pareció que de las grietas formaban un circulo lejos de donde se encontraban, las almas en pena ya no in tentaban salir pero ahora había fuego negro saliendo de ellas. ¿Que significa eso?

—Aquí, ponlo aquí. Voy a curarlo. -la voz de Homura te hizo alejar la mirada de lo que sea que se dibujaba en el suelo con ese fuego de color negro. Con cuidado dejaste a Ichimatsu en el suelo. ¿Que planeaba hacer? Había dicho curarlo, pero no sabias como eso seria posible.

Viste a la castaña acercarse a Ichimatsu, comprobando su pulso poniendo la oreja en su pecho. Homura suspiro acercándose un poco más. Apretaste los puños con fuerza, no era momento para estar celoso de la cercanía de la castaña con Ichimatsu. Homura recito algo en un susurro y te sorprendiste al ver una luz dorada rodearla, esas partículas de luz color oro caían desde el cielo,envolvían el cuerpo de la castaña y poco a poco el cuerpo de Ichimatsu.

Ella era la "chica ángel". No te habías dado cuenta hasta ese momento, era la madre de un curandero y la primera que veías con vida. ¿Por qué Ichimatsu no te lo había dicho?

La chica tenia una expresión tranquila, con los ojos cerrados y concentrada, pero de pronto arrugo un poco sus cejas y sus manos temblaron sobre la herida del moreno.

—¡Ahh! -El grito que soltó Homura te hizo dar un pequeño salto, la luz dorada que la rodaba se tiño de partículas moradas y negras. En un rápido movimiento el ángel cubrió a la chica con sus alas blancas, alejando las partículas negras que se disiparon. ¿Que estaba pasando?

—¿Homura? -en ángel examino preocupado a la chica, Homura temblaba mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Jyushi, no puedo sentir a bebé. -y aunque fue un susurro pudiste darte cuenta de la preocupación en el tono de su voz. Te quedaste viendo al ángel poner una mano sobre el vientre de la castaña y te pareció que le susurraba un "él esta bien" que tranquilizo un poco a la chica.

Escuchaste a alguien toser, tu mirada termino en Ichimatsu que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y tosía estrepitosamente. Aun temblando Homura se acerco moviendo a Ichimatsu de lado, el menor seguía tosiendo sangre.

—No pude curarlo. Solo pude detener la hemorragia y luego no sé que paso. -te explico Homura.

—Homura no puede curarlo. -el ángel habla con voz severa.—No dejare que lo intente de nuevo.

—¿Estas diciendo que no van a ayudarlo?

—No puede, ese cuerpo. -hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando a Ichimatsu. —Esta contaminado por un demonio...Si Homura lo intenta de nuevo eso podría matar a nuestro bebé. y no pienso poner la vida de mi familia en riesgo.

—¿y que hay de mi familia? Ichimatsu es todo para mi y dices que no puedes hacer nada! ¿Pretendes que lo deje? -Apretaste con fuerza los puños.

—Jyushi, ellos me ayudaron y han estado cuidando de mi. Tenemos que hacer algo, te lo suplico. -Homura pidió, Jyushimatsu parecía sorprendido. Dio un largo suspiro antes de ver fijamente a Ichimatsu.

—Creo que existe alguien que puede ayudar, sin embargo, hay un a mínima posibilidad de éxito.

—¡Haré lo que sea! -respondiste de inmediato, el ángel sonrió aun más. Los envolvió a los tres con sus grandes alas, pudiste ver un sello dorado dibujarse en el suelo bajos sus pies y luego fue como un tirón hacia arriba, por un segundo pudiste ver lo que el fuego negro había dibujado en donde antes solía estar la gran biblioteca. Parpadeaste confundido cuando las alas dejaron de rodearlos, ahora estaban en un lugar diferente. Miraste a tu alrededor, parecían estar a unas cuantas millas de Urbo de Dio. En el lugar había un invernadero lleno de vegetales, algunos animales y una sola casa en lo que parecía kilómetros.

—Aquí es. -susurro Jyushi, parecía algo cansado. —Vamos.

Cargaste a Ichimatsu y caminaste hacia la casa, Homura te seguía de cerca pero Jyushi se había quedado un poco atrás. La casa era de dos pisos, hecha con ladrillos gruesos de color gris, el techo estaba en forma de punta con tejas de color rojo, había una gran puerta de madera, sobre ella estaba un letrero que decía "In ipso vita erat, et vita erat lux hominum: et lux in tenebris lucet, et tenebrae ean non comprehenderunt" y al lado una ventana grande desde el piso hasta el techo. Alguien se asomo por la cortina blanca y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de tes pálida salio a su encuentro, tenia una vestimenta blanca llena de plumas largas, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, sus orejas parecían ser grandes y tenia algunas argollas que hacían ruido al chocar entre ellas cuando se acerco corriendo.

—¿Que pasa? -pregunto en un tono tranquilo.

—Por favor ayúdanos. -pediste y el hombre asintió indicándote el camino dentro de la casa.

Dejaste a Ichimatsu en la cama que el sujeto te había indicado. El hombre de extraña apariencia se acerco revisando las heridas.

—Quitale la ropa. -te ordeno,aunque por su tono amable parecía más bien una petición. Asentiste y te acercaste a Ichimatsu, con cuidado empezaste a quitar su ropa, la tela estaba pegada a su piel con sangre. Ichimatsu dio un respingo cuando accidentalmente tocaste su herida. Te quedaste de piedra. ¿Como era que aun seguía vivo con tremenda herida? Aunque no fue la razón por la cual te quedaste en shock, la razón fue que de la herida algo parecido a un tatuaje había empezado a cubrir la piel de Ichimatsu y se expandían lentamente como veneno, Ichimatsu se retorció gimiendo de dolor.

—¿Ichimatsu? -preocupado intentaste despertarlo, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Sin embargo el curandero te detuvo antes de que tus dedos llegaran sin quiera a tocar la piel de Ichimatsu.

—Sal de aquí. No podre curarlo si estas aquí, vete. Por favor.

Ibas a negarte, pero en ese momento los gritos de dolor de Ichimatsu incrementaron. "No tengo mucho tiempo" dijo el curandero y te saco de la habitación. Podías escuchar los gritos de Ichimatsu a través de la gruesa puerta, se te estrujaba el corazón. Querías ayudarlo, pero no había nada que pudieras hacer. Si tan solo pudieras cambiar de lugar con él lo harías. De todas las personas en el mundo a quien menos querías ver sufrir era a él, por eso fue como una bofetada cuando escuchaste la voz de Ichimatsu decir

—Basta solo... déjeme morir, ya no le seré útil así que déjalo... -a paso lento saliste de la casa, Jyushi parecía estar esperando por ti. Recordaste las marcas en el cuerpo de tu Fontus y lo que antes el ángel había dicho "Ese cuerpo esta contaminado por un demonio". ¿Él sabia lo que le pasaba a Ichimatsu?

—Saludos Sacerdote.- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa. —Mi tiempo aquí se ha agotado, tengo que volver al cielo. Se supone que debería estar vigilando el sueño de nuestro dios. Me da miedo que el señor del inframundo se haya aprovechado de él mientras yo no estaba.

—¿Que le pasa? Es por eso que las cosas están como ahora? Porque dios esta "dormido" -preguntaste enarcando una ceja, Jyushi rió.

—Aun así él lo puede ver todo. Es solo que aun no se recupera del todo... incluso dios puede agotarse si hace algo difícil. Así que aprovechen la segunda oportunidad que tienen, tu fuente y tú. -extendió hasta ti unos libros que tenia entre sus largas alas. —Ese chico salvo estos libros de la biblioteca, estoy seguro que les serán de ayuda. Por favor cuiden de Homura hasta que regrese, nos vemos Kara...Karamatsu.

Y a penas tomaste los libros el ángel desapareció entre una luz dorada y plateada. Los libros eran dos, el grueso libro que habías visto en tu visión y un libro pequeño de color azul. Homura apareció detrás de ti.

—Él ya se fue.

—Lo sé, se despidió de nosotros. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Ichimatsu esta bien?

—No lo sé, el curandero me saco de la habitación.

—Seguro que estar bien. -aseguro la chica, su entusiasmo parecía genuino y eso te daba esperanza. Solo te quedaba esperar.

Entraste a esperar junto con Homura, la dejaste hojear el libro de demonología y se entretuvo leyendo la parte que hablaba de los curanderos, hijos nacidos de la relación sentimental de un ángel y una humana. Mientras tú traste en vano de leer lo que estaba escrito en el diario. Aunque parecía un libro cualquiera este al parecer no podía ser abierto por alguien que no fuese una Fontus. Tu madre tenia uno igual y de lo que escribió en el nunca pudiste saber que era, suponías que Ichimatsu lo sabia ya que tenia la misma expresión de tristeza de tu madre. Al parecer, ser una Fontus era un trabajo difícil.

Una vida llena de soledad, por alguna razón... era como si supieras lo que se sentía. Tenias unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Ichimatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Alas... Largas alas con plumas negras, era todo lo que podías ver cuando levantaste la mirada y de pronto unos ojos color violeta te veían fijamente desde lo alto. Su mirada gatuna parecía analizarte, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacías. Aunque en realidad no hacías mucho ya que a penas y podías moverte, te limitaste a bajar la mirada a las rosas azules que estabas dedos temblaban y cada movimiento era doloroso ya que tus manos estaban lastimadas, aun así te esmerabas por cuidar bien de esas flores que eran lo único de color en ese lugar tan sombrío.

—Yo podría... -su ronca voz hizo eco en el lugar y levantaste la mirada para encontrarte que estaba de pie frente a ti. —Podría matar a tu esposo aun si no me das tu alma a cambio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué detesto lo que te hace. Dios debe ser un sádico para permitir que pase esta aberración. Eres su tercera Fontus ¿no?-gruño. Comenzó a levitar a tu alrededor de de sus alas dejaba caer algunas plumas negras a su paso. —¿No quieres terminar con esto? ¿No quieres matarlo?

—Una Fontus... -interrumpiste, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en tu rostro. —Un Vesta puede seguir viviendo si su Fontus muere, una nueva Fontus nacerá para él entonces... Pero si un Vesta muere, la Fontus muere también. Matar a ese hombre, seria matarme a mi. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Aun si me gano el destierro...No dejare que te mate. -sonrió amplio. Sus largos dedos acariciaron tus mejillas, su mirada violeta quedo fija en ti. —Aun si tengo que desaparecer, voy a salvarte.

 _[Karamatsu...]_

—¡Karamatsu! -abriste los ojos súbitamente al escuchar tu nombre. Homura te veía con una gran sonrisa. ¿En que momento te habías quedado dormido?

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntaste cerrando el libro entre tus manos.

—El señor curandero acaba de terminar. Dice que Ichimatsu esta fuera de peligro. - escuchar esa noticia hizo que te sintieras más ligero. El curandero salia de la habitación donde estaba Ichimatsu. Parecía agotado, largas lineas negras se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos y lo que antes te había parecido ser ropa llena de plumas, ahora te dabas cuenta de que era su ala blanca que se envolvía de tal forma en su cuerpo que parecía una capa de ropa.

—Tengo que entrar ¿puedo? -preguntaste. Negó ligeramente.

—Él me ha pedido que no te dejara entrar. No quiere verte. -abriste los ojos como platos. ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Como que Ichimatsu no quería verte? Intentaste acercarte a la puerta pero el de orbes ámbar se planto frente a la puerta.

—Hazte a un lado.-gruñiste, el curandero negó. Y aunque no era tu estilo ser violento de verdad que necesitabas ver a Ichimatsu, nadie iba a impedírtelo. Pasaste tu mano por tu marca e invocaste tu arma. —Hazte a un lado, curandero.

—Kami, ese es mi nombre. Y no tienes que hacer eso. -dijo con voz tranquila y aparto tu arma con su mano. —Te recomendaría que no usaras tu energía de Vesta, podría agotarse y luego ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tu fuente esta rota, ya no puede proveerte de energía.. si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

—¿Y tú que demonios sabes?. Esto no te incumbe. -lo apartaste de un empujón y te abriste paso a la habitación. Kami no hizo nada para detenerte esta vez. Lo que había dicho te había dejado confundido.

Entraste a la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por los grandes ventanales a los lados, una suave brisa fría entraba por la ventana entrecerrada, moviendo la cortina blanca. Ichimatsu yacía en la cama cubierto solo por una delgada sabana blanca, su ropa de novicia había desaparecido y ahora llevaba un camisón blanco, al acercaste pudiste darte cuenta que su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes, incluso su cuello. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil, como si con el pequeño rose fuese a quebrarse.

—Le dije que no te dejara entrar. -susurro Ichimatsu abriendo los ojos.

—Trato de impedírmelo, pero sabes que soy muy terco. -Ichimatsu se mantuvo en silencio antes de que con algo de dificultad se sentara en la cama. La ropa que usaba le quedaba enorme y eso lo hacia verse aun más pequeño de lo que era. —¿Estas bien?

—Me apuñalaste, es obvio que estoy bien... -pretendía ser una broma, pero su tono de voz te hacia creer que no tenia humor ni para bromear. —Estoy cansado. Me rindo...

—¿Con que?

—Contigo...

—¿Qué? -tu respiración se detuvo y un sudor frió te recorrió la nuca. Diste un paso más cerca de el menor. —¿A que te refieres?

—Después de lo que paso, me rompí. -rió de manera amarga. —Es gracioso que ahora este jodido y roto por dentro y por fuera.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le tomaste por los hombros con fuerza, Ichimatsu agacho la cabeza ocultando su mirada detrás de su cabello. —¡Ichimatsu, responde!

—Yo... ya no soy tu Fontus. Era lo que querías ¿no? Así que debes estar feliz. -alejo tus manos de sus hombros y con desesperación se quito la venda que cubría su cuello, grandes heridas que parecían rasguños estaban allí. Mas no te dio tiempo de preguntar por ello, cuando te mostró su nuca, la marca de Fontus había desaparecido. Se puso de pie con dificultad y con una sonrisa susurro.—Solo desapareció... supongo que después de todo no estábamos destinados. No somos el uno para el otro...Así que voy a dejarte.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Es tan injusto!

—¡¿Injusto...?! -La voz de Ichimatsu sonaba molesta y llena de frustración, sin que lo esperaras un golpe en tu mejilla te mando al suelo. Ichimatsu a penas podía mantenerse en pie, ese golpe se había llevado la poca fuerza que conservaba. —¡No me jodas! Me tratas de injusto cuando todo lo que hice siempre fue tratar de cumplir con mi papel como tu Fontus. Aun si tú no me querías a tu lado, tenia la esperanza de que algún día me aceptarías... -aun apretaba con fuerza los puños, sin embargo su voz había empezado a temblar y las lagrimas amenazaban con caer. —Creí que algún día podría serte útil e intente con todas mis fuerzas serlo... solo esperaba que me notaras. Pero incluso yo tengo mi limite y no llames a esto injusto porque no lo es... Estoy tan roto que ya no pedo seguir... -y su voz se quebró, aunque movía la boca tratando de decir algo más nada salia. Seguro tenia un nudo en la garganta como tú en ese momento.

Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Ichimatsu y pudiste percatarte de ellas antes de que se cubriera el rostro. Te levantaste de el suelo y te acercaste a Ichimatsu, este retrocedió quitando las manos de su rostro.

—Aléjate Kusomatsu ¿no estas escuchando? Ya no soy tu Fontus, ya no hay nada que te una a mi. -retrocedió un paso por cada paso que te acercabas. —No necesitas estar cerca de mi de nuevo.

Cada paso que dabas él lo retrocedía, pero llego el momento en el que no podía retroceder más y sus manos sin fuerza trataron de alejarte. Le detuviste por las muñecas, el nudo en tu garganta aun no te dejaba hablar.

—¿A que demonios estas jugando? ¿No ves que no me queda nada? No soy... ¡¿Que demonios quieres de mi?!

—A ti...-susurraste obligándote a deshacer el nudo en tu garganta. Lo soltaste cuando dejo de forcejear y lo abrazaste con fuerza, pero con cuidado para no herirlo. —Aun si no eres mi fontus, no me importa... no voy a dejarte.

Ichimatsu bajo la mirada de nuevo. "Eres tan injusto..." Susurro antes de romper en llanto. "Lo siento, lo siento tanto..." Susurraste una y otra vez, mientras con fuerza abrazabas lo más preciado que te quedaba en el mundo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando Ichimatsu cayo agotado en tus brazos lo regresaste con cuidado a la cama. Había una linea roja debajo de sus ojos de tanto que había llorado. Te disculpaste una vez más antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Lo cubriste con la manta teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, después silencioso saliste de la habitación.

Kami estaba sentado en el pórtico, acariciando a un gato blanco. Indico el lugar a su lado cuando te vio y te sentaste junto a él.

—¿Que paso?

—Se quedo dormido.

—Es normal, tiene que reponer energía. Él estará bien pronto. -el gato salto de su lugar y se paro sobre el letrero en la puerta.

—¿Que significa eso? -señalaste el letrero.

—In ipso vita erat, et vita erat lux hóminum: et lux in ténebris lucet, et ténebrae ean non comprehendérunt. Significa:En Él estaba la vida, y la vida era la luz de los hombres. La luz luce en las tinieblas, pero las tinieblas no la acogieron. Es un apartado sobre Tenebris.

—El primer demonio. -susurraste, Kami negó.

—El era más bien una deidad. Ni un demonio, ni un ángel. Pero desapareció. ¿Que cosa es tan fuerte como para matar a una deidad? Es un misterio. Tu chico, me recuerda un poco a él. -arrugo un poco las cejas.

—¿Ichimatsu? Crees que de alguna forma... ¿Él puede ser...? -negaste. —¿Sabes porque desapareció su marca de Fontus?

—Tu arma, esa es la razón. Es una arma que destruye a los demonios, pero él alma es como... la misma esencia. Quebraste a tu fuente, es por eso que Ichimatsu perdió su marca. Él no es tu Fontus ahora, pero puede volver a hacerlo

— ¿De verdad?¿como? -Kami asintió.

—Necesitas pedírselo a Todo.

—¿Quien? -Kami se levanto y te pidió que lo siguieras. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el gran libro de Demonología.

Tardo un poco buscando entre las hojas y al final te mostró el libro.

—"Todo", el principio, el fin, la purificación. -señalo a un figura que tenia el nombre de "Rey Shinigami". El dibujo mostraba aun chico de ojos color rosa, una calavera con fuego rosado saliendo de sus cuencas vacías, otra ilustración lo mostraba con la mitad y mitad. (mitad calavera, mitad humano). Tenia una guadaña larga que reconocías bien. Era el arma de Ichimatsu.

—Lord Shinigami... -susurraste.

—El controla el flujo de almas. Si quieres recuperar el Fontus de Ichimatsu, tienen que ir a pedírselo, pero no hay garantía de que salgan vivos de el territorio de "Todo".

—Iré. No importa que iré.

—¿Aun si lo que descubren no les gusta? -pregunto Kami viéndote fijamente. Asentiste, harías cualquier cosa por Ichimatsu.

—Iremos... -la voz de Ichimatsu te hizo girarte. —¿Estas seguro de esto?

—Si. -caminaste hasta él y lo tomaste entre tus brazos.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Dos días de descanso más tarde Ichimatsu se vistió con tu túnica negra, (la cual le quedaba enorme). Se despidió de Homura y recargando su peso en tu brazo se dejo guiar paso a paso.

A pesar de que debería estar recuperándose parecía cada vez más débil, estabas preocupado por él.

Caminaron por todo el día y lo cargaste toda la noche hasta llegar a su objetivo. Un antiguo castillo de color negro que estaba rodeado de "fantasmas" negros entrando y saliendo.

Los territorios de Lord Shinigami.

Ichimatsu se despertó justo antes de entrar, había un letrero grabado con fuego morado.

—"Abandonar toda esperanza a quienes pasen por aquí" -leyó, pero tu no entendías ya que estaba en un idioma demoníaco.

—¿Estas listo? -le preguntaste poniéndolo en el suelo. Ichimatsu se tambaleo ligeramente.

—¿Estas seguro? Si lo dejamos así... una nueva Fontus podría nacer para ti. -parecía el mismo chico inseguro de siempre. Te acercaste lentamente y lo besaste en los labios.

—Vamos. -dijiste seguro, entrelazando tus dedos con los suyos. Lograste tu objetivo de darle un poco de confianza.

A penas dieron unos pasos dentro de el castillo el ambiente se puso tenso y todo se tiño de negro. Dos luces de color rosa aparecieron y un fuego del mismo color empezó a arder formando unos huesos y una túnica. Antes sus sorprendidos ojos esos huesos tomaron la forma de un chico de pálida piel.

—"Pero miren quien esta aquí..." -su voz resonó haciendo eco en el lugar. —"son los amantes trágicos. Esta vez... no voy a devolverles su alma. Están advertidos"

Y de su nuca, al igual que hacia Ichimatsu apareció una guadaña enorme.

Mal momento para no poder invocar armas.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lux in tenebris.**

Hola. ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien. Sé que quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, un mes creo... no es tanto (lo dice quien tardo casi un año en actualizar una historia). No se preocupen, no pasara con esta.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Muchas gracias **:** **elizatao1 , ZombieCuak, Zero59Mine , Karinio, Sushimatsu, Bloody Renan , .7 , hitomi79, atziig , LaV3nus6, Mask Jack Palacios, Arialys85 , yuli-sama , Gary , PenguinShoot , Hitomi Fubukii, merry kirkland y** **AlexHollow801.**

Sus comentarios me dan mucho animo para seguir.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 **VII- L'origine del caos.**

La temperatura de el lugar había descendido de manera considerable, podías sentir tu piel erizarse y las heridas parecían querer abrirse de nuevo por el esfuerzo que hacías al respirar. Sus pasos resonaban por el gran salón principal de el castillo negro, un castillo sin puertas donde solo los shinigamis que podían volar lograban entrar; extraño que una puerta que no debería existir se abriera justo ante sus ojos. Karamatsu no parecía notarlo, tal vez era debido a que solo los corrompidos podían verlo.

El lenguaje demoníaco en la puerta te lo advertía, "ningún vivo entra en este castillo y sale siendo el mismo". Estabas preocupado por Karamatsu y estabas preocupado solo por él porque no valía la pena preocuparse por alguien que ya estaba muerto.

Cada paso era una tortura, no podías mantenerte en pie, mas si caías en ese momento la preocupación de Karamatsu podría costar caro, después de todo... estaban en territorios desconocidos.

Podías ver tu aliento en una muestra clara de que la temperatura había bajado demasiado y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Frente a sus ojos muy elevado de donde creías estaba el suelo, una luz de color rosa apareció, era una esfera rodeada de flamas en tonos rosados que se dividió en dos y comenzó a arder formando poco a poco un cadáver completo que después fue rodeado con cenizas que formaron una túnica. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos apareció Lord shinigami. La muerte misma en persona.

—"Pero miren quien esta aquí..." -su voz resonó haciendo eco en el lugar, era como si múltiples voces hablaran al mismo tiempo dándole un toque algo aterrador a su voz, de pronto era más difícil respirar. —"Son los amantes trágicos. Esta vez... no voy a devolverles su alma. Están advertidos. "

Y con un rápido movimiento, ante los dos apareció una enorme guadaña que reconocías como tuya. Karamatsu te escondió detrás de él, su espalda ancha ahora se veía más grande en comparación a como estabas en ese momento. Te sentías débil y pequeño.

Aunque no tenia mucha fuerza Karamatsu invoco su arma desde su marca de Vesta, era una sencilla espada que no parecía tener oportunidad contra la majestosa guadaña que sostenía la muerte.

—No venimos a pelear. -Dijo Karamatsu a pesar de haber invocado su arma no se veía con mucho animo de un combate, esto era quizás porque al no funcionar su fuente su poder era bastante limitado. Tenían todas las de perder, incluso si querías ser optimista.

—¿Entonces porqué has invocado tu arma? -pregunto el espectro, arrugando las cejas.

—Porque usted lo ha hecho primero. -respondió Karamatsu. El pálido chico sonrió amplio desapareciendo su guadaña en un movimiento, haciéndola girar se transformo en cenizas hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

"No bajes la guardia..." dijiste, pero tu voz era tenue, estabas seguro que Karamatsu no te había escuchado. Ibas a decirlo de nuevo, pero la voz de el enemigo resonó sobre tus palabras.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón... ¿donde están mis modales? -El shinigami era rápido al moverse, en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a Karamatsu y había dejado una estela de cenizas rosadas por el camino que había tomado. —Un gusto verte de nuevo, Tenebris. -te lanzo una mirada antes de que su aniñado rostro se volviera por completo una calavera.

Sentiste a tu guadaña acercarse.

—¡Cuidado! -Tu voz salio con fuerza, casi sentiste desgarrase tu garganta y sin embargo no fuiste lo suficiente rápido para advertirle a Karamatsu el cual, aunque pudo usar su espada de escudo, salio lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Tch... casi te parto en dos. - el shinigami parecía divertido, pero al mismo tiempo arrugaba las cejas en una mueca de preocupación. Su rostro había vuelto a ser "humano".

—¡Karamatsu! -trataste de ir hacia donde estaba el Vesta, mas una estela de luz rosada apareció frente a ti. A penas lograste levantar los brazos para cubrir tu rostro y sentiste un fuerte golpe en los antebrazos que logro lanzarte hasta el otro extremo de la habitación contrario a donde había caído de Karamatsu.

—¡Ichimatsu! -te llamo corriendo hacia ti, se veía tan preocupado. Incluso aunque estaba sangrando no parecía importarle, que se preocupara por ti te hacia sentir un poco mejor.

—Estoy bien... -Tu cuerpo se sentía adolorido, necesitaste la ayuda de tu Vesta para poder ponerte de pie.

—Quédate detrás de mi, Ichimatsu. -si estuvieras en mejores condiciones harías un chiste sobre eso. —Te protegeré. -aseguro.

El hermoso y pálido rostro de el espectro se volvió una calavera con cuencas vacías, sentiste tu guadaña acercarse. Lograste jalar a Karamatsu hacia abajo antes de que el filo de la guadaña pasara a centímetros de su cabeza.

—Les advierto que esta vez, aun si mi madre me exige devolverles su alma... no lo haré. -el shinigami se elevo por varios metros encima de su cabezas, tuviste que voltear hacia arriba para verlo flotar entre fuego rosado que salia debajo de su túnica.

—Supongo que no hay opción. -Karamatsu se paso la manga de la camisa por la frente, limpiando la sangre que antes escurría por su frente. Dando un suspiro de resignación cerro los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo pudiste ver ese enigmático brillo cobalto que indicaba había entrado a su estado Vesta. Karamatsu paso sus dedos indice y medio por el filo de su katana, esta se ilumino con un fuego azul.

Estaba forzando su cuerpo al máximo.

—¡Karamatsu, no! Tu cuerpo no soportara... -trataste de hacerlo regresar a su estado normal, pero este se negó. Dando unos pasos hacia el frente se alejo de ti y antes de que pudieras seguirlo pudiste ver una especie de fuego azul cielo rodeándote. Un escudo.

Tembloroso y sin la fuerza necesaria para romper el escudo y salir a ayudar a Karamatsu te limitaste a ver fijamente el combate. Los ataques de el shinigami no solo eran poderosos, sino que también eran bastante rápidos, podías ver como cada segundo que pasaba a Karamatsu le era más difícil esquivarlos y detenerlos. Tu percepción sobre tu guadaña estaba desapareciendo, ya no podías sentir que iba a venir y de pronto uno de los ataques contrarios lanzo disparado a Karamatsu hacia uno de los pilares de el castillo negro.

—¡Karamatsu! -podías escuchar pedazos de el pilar cayendo hacia el suelo, también antes, un sonido de algo romperse. Karamatsu no se levantaba de el suelo. Con fuerza golpeaste el escudo, incapaz de salir de el para ir a donde se encontraba tu Vesta. —¡Karamatsu! -golpeaste con tanta fuerza el escudo que tus nudillos se volvieron rojos, pero seguías sin poder moverte. Tus piernas no pudieron sostenerte más y caíste de rodillas, te sentías roto e inútil —¡Karako! - gritaste en un tono lastimero, frente a tu campo de visión apareció el shinigami, su rostro era completamente humano y dibujaba una mueca de desagrado, su mirada de desdén te hacia hervir la sangre.

—¿Por qué? Aun no puedo entenderlo... -el shinigami hablo en un susurro. —¿Por qué darías tu inmortalidad por ese sucio contenedor? Tenebris...Descubriste algo que nosotros ignoramos ¿no es así?.

¿Tenebris? ¿Quien demonios era Tenebris?

—Yo puedo traerte de regreso, solo tienes que morir en esta habitación. -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una de sus manos esqueléticas se asomo por debajo de la capa hecha de cenizas y fuego, acerco esa mano hacia ti, fue a penas un dedo huesudo que toco el escudo y este se desquebrajo ligeramente. Pero antes de que el escudo empezara a romperse el sonido de algo siendo atravesado resonó en el lugar. Era el sonido de algo metálico golpeando contra hueso.

Frente a tus ojos, allí donde el dedo de el esqueleto había tocado segundos antes, estaba clavada una espada que despedía un fuego de un azul marino. Te basto con mover ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado para ver que la espada de Karamatsu había atravesado el torso de el shinigami y cada hueso de su brazo hasta su dedo.

—No toques a mi Ichimatsu. -gruño Karamatsu.

—Insolente exorcista... -siseo el shinigami, su cara se volvió completamente de esqueleto, fuego rosado salia de sus cuencas vacías y mientras este desaparecía entre cenizas tu guadaña apareció en el techo haciendo múltiples copias las cuales iban cayendo desde arriba atacando a Karamatsu. Por suerte y a pesar de que estaba herido Karamatsu era más rápido en su estado Vesta y logro esquivar con éxito todos los ataques dando algunas piruetas hasta llegar al escudo, recuperando su espada justo a tiempo para regresar el ultimo ataque de la guadaña el cual lanzo de regreso al shinigami.

La batalla entre el sacerdote y el shinigami empezó de nuevo.

Lo observaste atento, había algo que habías notado. Desde que el shinigami había invocado la guadaña no la había tocado ni una sola vez, aunque sus ataques podían manipular hasta cierto punto tu guadaña. Ya que no te quedaba más opción que observar tu atención se fijo en el shinigami y en la forma de reaccionar de tu a poco empezaste a entender su patrón de ataque.

Cuando la mitad izquierda de la cara de el shinigami se volvía de esqueleto un ataque de la guadaña venia desde la derecha, cuando la mitad derecha se volvía esqueleto el ataque de la guadaña venia desde la izquierda; Ahora bien, cuando la cara de el espectro se volvía completamente de calavera y fuego rosado salia de sus cuencas vacías un ataque venia desde arriba. Una vez que lo entendiste pudiste desde tu lugar darle indicaciones a Karamatsu solo viendo el rostro de el shinigami.

—¡Viene un ataque desde arriba, ahora uno por la derecha! !A tu derecha otra vez! -cada vez la muerte parecía más frustrada por no lograr darle al exorcista. —¡Salta!

La guadaña paso a centímetros de las piernas de el exorcista, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en tus labios al ver la frustración en el rostro de el shinigami, entonces su rostro se volvió diferente, más sombrío con las grandes cuencas vacías carentes de el fuego rosada de sus pupilas. La guadaña fue directamente hacia Karamatsu quien utilizo su espada de escudo, en un rápido movimiento la oz cambio de dirección chocando de frente contra el escudo que te protegía. Como antes cuando el espectro lo toco, a penas tu guadaña tuvo contacto con el escudo este se partió en mil pedazos.

—Mierda... -empujaste tu mano hacia arriba tratando de protegerte de el ataque, pero tus dedos rosaron con el metálico filo de el arma y esta se desvió regresando al atacante.

—¡Ichimatsu! -Karamatsu te llamo preocupado, tus dedos no tenían daño algún aun cuando habían tenido contacto directo con el arma. ¿Podría ser que...?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi. ¡sigue! -le ordenaste al de ojos azules, ese brillo enigmático se estaba acabando, estaba llegando a su limite, si la pelea no terminaba pronto Karamatsu podría morir.

Desde tu lugar seguías dando indicaciones, "arriba, a la derecha, salta, vienen desde arriba, a tu izquierda". Estabas esperando el momento justo para llevar a cabo tu plan y entonces los ojos del espectro se pusieron completamente negros y cuando Karamatsu esquivo la guadaña esta fue directo hacia ti. Juntando toda la fuerza que tenias te pusiste de pie encarandote al ataque, tenia que resultar, aun si el arrasador poder de la guadaña te rompía los huesos. Tus manos se pusieron en posición y cuando el filo estuvo a centímetros de tu cuerpo tomaste con fuerza el filo de la guadaña; esta regreso de inmediato hasta donde estaba el espectro, pero ya que no la habías soltado en ningún momento fuiste jalado también, dando tu ultimo esfuerzo pateaste la guadaña la cual se clavo en el cuerpo de el shinigami.

—¡Karamatsu! -gritaste su nombre mientras caías, él entendió la señal y con precisión arrojo su katana al contra filo de la guadaña, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para que el filo atravesara por completo el cuerpo del espectro el cual lleno el lugar de gritos mientras su cuerpo se hacia pedazos.

El sacerdote logro atraparte antes de que cayeras de cabeza contra el suelo, pero él también estaba tan débil que los dos cayeron contra el suelo. La habitación se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Podías sentir los dedos de el mayor acariciar ligeramente tu rostro, podías sentir como se hundían en el cabello de tu nuca y como era dejado un suave toque cálido en tus labios. Abriste los ojos encontrándote de frente a las orbes azules que eran los ojos de tu Vesta. Ugh.. era tan brillante que te resultaba doloroso de ver.

—Ganamos. -te susurro, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que tanto te gustaba y se parecía ser contagiosa. Te daban ganas de sonreír solo con verlo, pero tus labios no logran si quiera curvarse en una sonrisa cuando algo llama tu atención. Karamatsu también giro el rostro para verlo.

"¡Voy a destruirlos!"

La voz ahora más potente hizo eco en el lugar, el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza mientras frente a sus ojos las cenizas ardían en tonos de violeta, rosado y rojo formando de nuevo al shinigami, esta vez sin su rostro humano, hecho completamente de huesos y diez veces más grande al tamaño que tenia originalmente. Esta vez no invoco la guadaña desde su nuca, sino que los huesos de su mano derecha se unieron de tal modo que formaban una guadaña de fuego y huesos. Todo movió la guadaña hacia la dirección donde se encontraban, el arma de Karamatsu había desaparecido en ese ultimo ataque y no le quedaba energía para invocarla de nuevo. Esta vez era el fin.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Y de pronto los cielos se abrieron, la luz celestial irrumpió en el gran salón oscuro de el castillo negro, abriéndose paso desde el techo algo bajo desde el cielo. Un sonido metálico se expandió por el lugar, el arma de el shinigami se hizo pedazos frente a la espada divina de tyr.

En menos de un segundo la luz volvió al salón, el rostro de el shinigami volvió a ser "humano" mientras una figura de manto blanco ponía sus pies descalzos en el suelo de mármol.

Tus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, pero por la expresión de sorpresa de Karamatsu podías darte cuenta de que no se trataba solo de ti, de verdad estaba frente a ustedes. Su cabello negro escurría algunas gotas, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, los ramos de olivo en su cabello parecían brillar como el rocío de la madrugada, cuando una de sus delgadas manos tomo la espada divina esta volvió a ser de su tamaño (y no de algunos metros como cuando cayo de el cielo para detener el ataque de el shinigami), el ser de luz volteo el cuerpo hacia su dirección, pudiste ver unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas viéndolos con preocupación. A paso lento se acerco y con cuidado tomo tu mano derecha y la mano derecha de Karamatsu, cuando se alejo extrañamente se sentían con las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie por si solos.

—Es la diosa de el lago. -te susurro Karamatsu, un escalofrió te recorrió completo al sentir su cálido aliento en el oído.

—No es una "diosa" pero si, algo así... -respondiste alejándote un poco, sus miradas se clavaron en la deidad.

—No, Totty. No puedes matar a mis exorcistas. -le recrimino en tono cariñoso al shinigami.

—No me llames "Totty" soy "Todo" el inicio, la purificación y la muerte! -se quejo Todo, parecía un niño ahora comportándose así... eso si ignorabas el hecho de que hace solo segundos daba más miedo que un demonio.

—Disculpen a mi hijo, saco lo testarudo de su padre. -explico el de blanco sonriendo hacia su dirección. —Entiendo porqué están aquí, Jyushimatsu me lo explico. Me encantaría ayudarlos pero no puedo, lamentablemente me encuentro en un profundo sueño justo en ese momento. Ahora mismo soy solo una proyección de mi yo real.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes ayudarnos? -pregunto Karamatsu, tu te limitaste a ver fijamente a a deidad de el lago.

—Bueno, los asuntos de los Fontus y los Vestas le refieren a mi Totty, pero estoy seguro que él les ayudara con gusto.

—¿Y porque debería hacerlo? -se quejo la muerte, el de blanco le lanzo una mirada de reprimenda.

—No solo porqué es tu deber, como "Todo", sino también porqué todos estamos de el mismo lado. -hablo en tono tranquilo el de blanco. —Osomatsu esta ganando fuerzas y si no hay nadie aquí para detenerlo los destruirá todos. Y tu sabes lo que pasara si los humanos mueren...

Todomatsu pareció meditarlo un momento, pero al final asintió lleno de resignación.

—Excelente. -la diosa de el lago sonrió. —Buen trabajo el de ustedes, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu . Nos veremos pronto. -y así como llego, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

La muerte no parecía muy contento de seguir las ordenes de la diosa de el lago, refunfuñando se cruzo de brazos por unos minutos.

—¿Y bien? -preguntaste enarcando una ceja, el shinigami frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre. Les dejare un guía que los lleve por el castillo mientras regreso. -chasqueo los dedos y un gran cuervo negro llego desde la oscuridad al tocar el suelo se trasformo en un hombre joven, de pálida piel y ojos plateados como el filo de una espada. Sentiste un ligero apretón en tus dedos, Karamatsu tomaba tu mano pero sus ojos seguían fijos en ese chico.

—Les presento a Atsushi, mi shinigami preferido. -dijo Todo en tono meloso, pasando su brazos por el cuello de el castaño. —Originalmente iba a ser un sucubo, hijo de una humana y una deidad demonio. Pero, lamentablemente no pudo nacer. -había un ligero tono burlón en las palabras de Todomatsu, no entendías muy bien porque, pero al sentir como tu mano era apretada con más fuerza tu mirada paso de los shinigamis a tu vesta.

Karamatsu tenia los ojos abiertos como platos unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus parpados, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y la mano libre se sujetaba el estomago. ¿Que estaba pasando?

—Karamatsu... -lo llamaste y él salio de su trance.

—Bueno, los dejo a los tres. Seguro que tienen mucho que comentar. -dicho esto el shinigami mayor desapareció dejando una estela de cenizas rosadas.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

En silencio siguieron al extraño shinigami. ¿Que era lo que lo hacia tan extraño? Normalmente los shinigamis podían volar sin necesidad de tener alas, pero este chico no solo tenia alas, sino que eran negras y largas, además de que al parecer podía convertirse en cuervo.. Ahora desconfiabas de todos los cuervos que habías visto en toda tu vida.

Continuaron caminando siendo muy cuidadosos por los diversos salones del castillo shinigami, quizás para ellos que flotaban era algo muy fácil, pero para humanos como Karamatsu y tu era difícil caminar si tenían que cuidar sus pasos, debajo de sus pies había grandes abismos que parecían no tener fondo y de los cuales se escuchaban algunos murmullos que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Una puerta dorada con incrustaciones de diamantes de unos diez metros de altura se abrió cuando el chico la atravezo, al entrar allí los esperaba Atsushi.

—Esta es la habitación de las velas. -explico mientras seguía despacio. —Cada una de estas velas representan un alma humana.

A donde quiera que miraras no había más que velas encendidas, algunas se derretían formando una nueva vela debajo de ellas. Algunas eran muy grandes, otras demasiado pequeñas y aun si la brisa fría que dejaba el shinigami a su paso agitaba las llamas estas no se apagaban.

—¿Que significa esto? -pregunto Karamatsu señalando una de las velas que estaba formando otra.

—Significa que cuando esa persona muera, su alma volverá a una de estas velas representa una vida, si Todomatsu-sama las apagara no volverían a encenderse, pero él es el encargado de que no se apaguen. También es quien da la vida, pero ya que el lago de las almas fue destruido por Osomatsu... no se pueden hacer más.

—¿El lago de las almas? -susurraste. —Son todas las que quedan...

Entendías algo, cuando eras niño habías leído sobre algo llamado "El lago de las almas", según decía el lago donde nació la diosa de el lago, era capaz de crear almas nuevas y puras, la diosa les daba vida y las mandaba al mundo, a veces regresaban siendo puras y las usaba de nuevo, pero si se corrompían en el viaje por el mundo las almas ibas a donde la muerte y este las destruía para siempre.

Si Osomatsu; antes dios de la muerte y ahora dios de el inframundo, había destruido el lago de almas, eso significaba que la nueva muerte (Todomatsu) contaba solo con almas limitadas que purificaba y reencarnaba una y otra vez. Si esas almas se destruían todo seria un caos. Todo se acabaría. ¿Con que propósito?

Tu mirada se fijo entonces un unas cuantas velas, a diferencias de la otras que eran blancas esta velas eran de color negras y parecían burbujear como el alquitrán caliente.

—¿Por qué esas velas son negras?

—Esas velas representan a los humanos que han vendido su alma a un demonio, las velas se consumen y sus almas con tomadas por los demonios así que dejan de existir. -explico Atsushi, su mirada parecía mostrar algo de tristeza al ver las velas así.

—¿Y esa? -Karamatsu señalo una vela que no habías notado, era más grande que las otras y su luz resplandecía con fuerza. Aunque parecía arder no se consumía y se mantenía intacta.

—Esa es la vela de un curandero. Es dorada porque son casi deidades, imposible de apagar porque son inmortales. -explico el shinigami, tu mirada entonces busco otra vela igual y la encontraste, era la vela de Homura. Dorada, pero a diferencia de la de el curandero si se consumía. —Cuando ella muera se convertirá en un ángel, entonces no necesitara una vela. Las velas de los exorcistas tienen un color diferente.

—¡Encontré mi vela! -dijo Karamatsu desde el fondo de la habitación. Su vela era de color azul, igual que sus ojos—Parece que viviré mucho.

—Mm... -cerca de la vela de Karamatsu se encontraba la tuya, esta era más pequeña que la de Karamatsu. Era la vela más extraña de todo el lugar, con trozos violetas, dorados, negros y blancos. Lo peor de todo a punto de consumirse por completo. —Vayámonos. -susurraste, impidiendo con tu cuerpo que Karamatsu lograra ver "tu alma".

El siguiente salón era aun más extenso que el anterior, un destello rosado apareció frente a los tres y Todomatsu se manifestó. Parecía un poco intranquilo, pero sonrió al ver el lugar.

—Ya regrese. -abrazo por el cuello a Atsushi y le dio unas cuantos besos melosos antes de flotar lejos. —Mi padre, por dios cuanto odio a ese tipo. Debería pudrirse en el inframundo por siempre. No solo me robo mi preciada guadaña, sino que te la entrego a ti. -dijo señalándote, lanzándote una mirada de desdén. —Pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de llegar a eso. Vamos a arreglar el problema de tu fuente.

Todomatsu extendió los brazos, la habitación se volvió oscura, te tambaleaste ligeramente al sentir un jalón hacia el frente y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en otra habitación.

—Esta es la habitación de las fuentes. Todas las representaciones de las "Fontus" están aquí. Desde la primera... -señala una sencilla fuente que parecía llevar años seca. —Esta la actual. -no señalo ninguna en especifico ya que el camino de fuentes parecía extenderse por kilómetros. —Tengo que confesar que esta es mi favorita. La fuente de Karako. -Todomatsu floto hasta el frente de una fuente, esta tenia muchos elementos, parecía esta hecha de otras tres fuentes pequeñitas, adornadas con flores azules desde la base hasta la punta. Algo llamo tu atención y la de Karamatsu. el el piso superior de la fuente estaba representada la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello que tomaba la mano de un espíritu alado de alar negras.

—Tenebris.

—Karako. -susurraron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron con confusión. ¿Que significaba eso? Restandole importancia llegaron a la ultima fuente. Si las otras habían resultado ser extrañas esta lo era aun más, se suponía que tenia elementos que caracterizaban el alma de la fontus, pero esta estaba rota, parecía a punto de romperse. una ala blanca y una ala negra se unían formando el piso medio y dos guadañas subían hasta el el piso superior hecho de flores, en la cima una mujer lloraba a cuenta gotas y estas gotas caían lentamente por la fuente.

—Esta es tu fuente. Como puedes ver esta rota. Eso significa que estas muriendo.

—¿Como puede arreglarse eso? -pregunto Karamatsu de inmediato. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarte ir.

—Adentro, tienes que entrar al fondo de la fuente y encontrar lo que te hace ser una Fontus. -Todomatsu sonrió. —¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré. -dijiste seguro, dando un paso hacia la fuente.

—Yo iré contigo. -Karamatsu te alcanzo. Ibas a negarte pero el shinigami interfirió.

—Esta bien, esto es algo que les concierne a los dos. Buena suerte.

¿Que quería decir con eso? No lo sabias. Cuando Karamatsu tomo tu mano y te regalo esa sonrisa que te decía que todo iba a estar bien no tuviste más dudas. Dando un paso y otro más juntos los dos se hundieron en el agua de la fuente.

Era un vistazo al pasado...

* * *

¡Chan,chan,chan!

Y eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les guste.

Los siguientes capítulos serán la historia de el pasado, así que para quienes esperaban Osochoro sus plegarias serán escuchadas!

Nos leemos pronto.

saludos~


	8. Chapter 8

**Lux in tenebris.**

Hola. ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien.

Mi teléfono me odia, así que espero que no se me borre todo otra vez.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, seguro que ya ni recordaban que habian comentado este fic porque han pasado meses XD pero aun así

Muchas gracias **:** **Momokamatsu (que para mi siempre seras Sushimatsu) PukaSaotome13 , atziig ,vampire tree , LaV3nus6, Karinio , hitomi79, Sbloccare, ALTRELAU , Saki, Matrix ,Karamatsugirl y Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil**

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Lux In Tenebris.**

 **VIII.- Reminiscencias del pasado.**

 _ **Parte I - Vita et Morte.**_

La primera vez que abriste los ojos te encontrabas en un lugar oscuro y frío, cuando tus ojos miraron a tu alrededor no encontraron nada mas que oscuridad y por un tiempo viviste entre las tinieblas. No sabias cuanto había pasado, el tiempo en la oscuridad parecía una eternidad o quizás fue de ese modo, hasta que cierto día un brillante hombre/ente apareció.

Al principio no era más que una pequeña orbe de luz blanca que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, cuando tus ojos lo vieron por primera vez esa luz casi quedaste cegado por ello, aquellos ojos nunca habían captado nada más que oscuridad de pronto se habían encontrado con algo tan radiante que no podías hacer nada más que admirarle de lejos.

Poco a poco el mundo lleno de oscuridad se fue aclarando gracias a ese nuevo ente, su lado de aquel mundo que compartías con él estaba repleto de colores claros, verde, azul, rosa, amarillo, violeta y muchos más mientras el tuyo estaba repleto de rojo, negro y gris. El suelo que pisabas ardía constantemente y su suelo estaba repleto de verde.

Él era luz, tú eras la oscuridad. Los dos eran totalmente opuestos.

Aun así lo encontrabas tan enigmático, con esa vestimenta blanca, esos racimos de olivo en su cabello negro como tu túnica, la primera vez que esa luz tomo forma lo viste salir de ese lago cristalino en el cual había nacido y crear de la nada pequeñas flores multicolores tan solo con pasar los dedos por la superficie de la tierra.

Él se veía tan intrigado y confundido como tú en ese momento que no pudiste evitar invadir su espacio y caminar hasta ese lago de agua cristalina.

—¡Eso fue genial! ¿Como lo hiciste? -al escucharte rápidamente volvió a entrar al fondo de el lago, te acercaste a la orilla tratando de encontrarlo nadando entre aquella agua cristalina, pero lo que te regreso la mirada fue tu reflejo. Era la primera vez desde que "fuiste creado" que veías tu aspecto, tu cabello era de color negro, tu piel era pálida y tus ojos eran de color escarlata oscuro. Era como si estuvieras viendo a el ente de el lago.

¿Por qué eran parecidos?

Era algo que no podías comprender. Pero como si esa duda no fuese importante desapareció completamente de tu mente cuando tu reflejo en el agua se rompió para dejar salir a el hombre que vestía de blanco. Sus ojos eran de el color de las olivas y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de preocupación, al verlo te daba un sentimiento de añoranza que no sabias explicar del todo.

—¿Quien eres tú? -pregunto con un tono de desconfianza en la voz.

—Bueno...no lo sé. -lo pensaste un momento, en realidad no tenias idea de quien eras. Simplemente habías aparecido allí un día y a parte de la voz misteriosa y susurrante que escuchabas en la oscuridad no sabias nada en lo absoluto. Te encogiste de hombros negando moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. El de ojos verdes no te reprocho nada ya que estaba en las mismas.

Alguien, (aun no sabían quien) los había puesto en ese lugar sin decirles con que propósito, solo estaban los dos. Sin saber que hacer, sin saber que o quienes eran; excepto que eso ultimo estaba un poco nebuloso. Y cada vez que tratabas de pensar en algo sobre eso no obtenías nada más que oscuridad. Aun así había algo que sobresalía entre aquella oscuridad en tu cabeza.

[Osomatsu]

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué era lo único que estaba en tu cabeza? ¿Por qué te provocaba ese sentimiento de añoranza y te hacia sentir incompleto? No lo sabias.

—Osomatsu... puedes llamarme así...creo. -el hombre en el lago parpadeo confundido, su mirada paso rápidamente de el agua hacia tu rostro en varias ocasiones antes de volver a hundirse lentamente susurrando una sola palabra.

—Choromatsu...

Un poco de la soledad que habías estado sintiendo hasta ese momento se disipo. Aunque no lo entendías de el todo ese mismo momento algo empezó a surgir.

* * *

Cierto día mientras estabas acostado frente al lago al lado de Choromatsu el dios creador que los había puesto en ese lugar se apareció.

Si antes habías pensado que la luz de Choromatsu al nacer había sido segadora, ahora, con esa luz que no te dejaba ver lo que había frente a ti (y por lo tanto mantenía la apariencia de el creador en anonimato) te hacia cambiar totalmente de opinión.

"Dios" les dios por fin un rol que cumplir y les explico la razón por la que habían sido creados. Hizo que olvidaran el nombre que ustedes mismos se habían dado y los renombro como Vita y Morte.

Choromatsu era la vida y su lago cristalino se convirtió en el lugar donde blancas y puras almas eran creadas.

Por tu parte tú fuiste llamado Muerte, la oscuridad de tus dominios te vistió de una túnica negra que desintegraba y volvía a formarse como humo y de el fuego que era tu lago una guadaña de enorme tamaño apareció, con un filo capaz de cortarlo todo. Tu lago no tenia nada más que fuego, pero en algún momento estaría lleno de almas "corrompidas" que se purificarían en sus llamas para regresar al lago de la Vida.

Seguían siendo tan contrarios, él la vida, tú la muerte.

Él el principio, tú el final.

Él una hermosa mentira y tú una horrible realidad.

Lo detestabas. Querías ser lo mismo que él.

* * *

Las primeras épocas fueron tranquilas, Choromatsu creaba vida nueva, animales, plantas y algo llamado "humanos", estos últimos eran sus favoritos, Vida les daba la apariencia, la bondad, los creaba siendo puros y Dios los corrompía con miedos, inseguridades, malicia. Los volvía "humanos". Tu trabajo era ir a la tierra cuando se les terminaba el tiempo, pero aquellos primeros humanos vivieron demasiado porque estabas distraído y embelesado con todo lo que hacia vida.

Aun si Dios arruinaba todo lo que vida hacia, tú seguías admirando su trabajo y la dedicación que ponía en hacer diferente a cada humano. Choromatsu era como un dios y eso no le gusto para nada al creador.

Cierto día, sin avisar, una tormenta arraso con todos los humanos que Choromatsu había creado. Por 40 días y 40 noches completas el lugar donde se había asentado la primer oleada de vida en la tierra fue arrasada por el agua.

Un evento que los humanos creyentes de ese dios sádico conocieron luego como "el diluvio universal" y en el cual, según historias inventadas, un hombre llamado Noe había salvado a su familia y a dos animales de cada especie por ordenes de Dios. Viles mentiras. El creador no hablo con ningún humano, no les dio oportunidad de arrepentirse de nada ya que ellos no habían hecho nada malo, simplemente desquito su ira con las creaciones de Vida.

No conforme con eso, durante ese periodo de lluvia (y los años después que tardo en secarse) el creador recubrió de grueso hielo el lago de la vida, logrando así no solo que las almas purificadas que buscaban regresar murieran para siempre, sino también que no se pudiera crear más vida por ese tiempo y lo peor de todo que Choromatsu no pudiera salir de el lago por mucho tiempo.

Por un tiempo indefinido, después de que el creador los dejara solos de nuevo, empezaste a tratar de quebrar el hielo para liberar a Vida.

—Se podría decir que, estoy tratando de romper el hielo contigo. -le diste un guiño coqueto a Choromatsu y aun a través de el hielo podías ver como te lanzaba una mirada que parecía decir "eres un estúpido".

Aun si no podías escucharlo te imaginabas como sonaría su voz en ese momento. Estuviste intentando hasta quedarte sin fuerza, cansado te dejaste caer sobre tus rodillas, no habías logrado ni un avance y eso te enfurecía. Con frustración golpeaste el hielo un par de veces con los puños hasta que el transparente hielo se tiño de rojo, te preparabas para dar otro puñetazo más fuerte pero te detuviste al ver la mano de Choromatsu ponerse en el hielo bajo el cual estaba tu mano.

Extendiste tu palma justo como él, casi parecía que estabas tocándolo y sin embargo estaba tan lejos. Era doloroso, incluso más que tus huesos rotos... era como si te estuvieran arrebatando a Choromatsu. No pesabas permitir eso, no otra vez. Tu guadaña que todo podía cortar se negaba a cooperar para romper la superficie de el lago, sospechabas que algo tenia que ver el creador en todo eso.

Necesitabas una arma más poderosa que esa guadaña.

—Volveré, no te pajees en mi ausencia. -Choromatsu aparto su mano de el hielo lanzándote una mirada furiosa. Una mirada que te parecía reconocer, como si lo hubieses visto en otra vida. (cosa que creías imposible).

Por unos segundos recargaste tu frente en el hielo, y tu mano recorrió despacio como si estuvieras tocando al de ojos verdes a través de el hielo.

—Volveré y te sacare de allí. -Le dijiste con convicción y después, en un susurro que no pudiera escuchar agregaste. —Te amo...

Y por dulce la mirada que te dedico, te parecía que movía los labios susurrando un "y yo a ti".

Sin perder un segundo más te levantaste de el hielo y te dirigiste hasta el lugar más oscuro que existía con el objetivo de encontrar al único que podía ayudarte :Tenebris.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

El territorio de Tenebris era solo oscuridad, parecido al lugar donde habías nacido. Algunas veces antes de que Choromatsu apareciera al único al que tenias para hablar era Tenebris, pero este ente no hablaba mucho y siempre parecía que estabas completamente solo.

Al igual que el creador, Tenebris no tenia una forma definida como los humanos, normalmente aparecía como una pequeña luz de color violeta envuelta en humo negro y espeso. El era una deidad, la representación de la luz en la oscuridad. Existía mucho antes de que fueses creado, incluso antes de que el creador existiese.

Era una deidad guardiana, encargada de que todo "funcionara".

Su voz era como un susurro constante y aun si no podías verlo del todo, sentías que era imponente y poderoso.

—Necesito tu ayuda. -hablaste viendo fijamente el fuego de color morado aparecer y desaparecer de un lado a otro, rodeándote. Entre las rápidas muestras de luz de aquel fuego te parecía ver a un hombre con capucha negra pasearse por la oscuridad. —Necesito una guadaña más poderosa.

—Eso seria interferir con tu creador, Morte. No quiero interferir. -sus ojos brillaban de el mismo color violeta de el fuego dejando pequeñas estelas de luz al moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro.

—Atrapo a Choro...-negaste corrigiendo de inmediato. — A Vida dentro de el lago de almas. No puedo dejarlo allí.

—Puedes y lo harás... Ir contra tu creador solo te traerá problemas. -la luz se alejaba dando la conversación por terminada, pero le seguiste.

—El creador es un mal Dios, convertirá todo en un caos. Tu eres más fuerte que él, tienes más eras que nadie, debiste ser nuestro Dios. -Tenebris se detuvo, clavando su mirada sobre ti.

—Yo tuve mis mundos y los eche a perder... no soy nadie para juzgar el trabajo de un creador. Ninguno de los que cree resulto bien, es por eso que elegí el destierro...-Eso te tomo por sorpresa, no sabias que Tenebris de verdad era un dios desterrado y que por esa razón no podía interferir.

—¿Y como eran esos mundos que creaste? -el ente volvió a desaparecer envuelto en cenizas moradas.

—Eran mundos donde tu eras un humano... al igual que yo. -te pareció que por casi un segundo la luz de Tenebris dibujaba a seis bebés antes de desaparecer. Por alguna razón que no comprendías tu pecho se apretó con dolor, y de el nudo que se formaba en tu garganta solo un nombre escapo.

—Ichi... -el fuego violeta incremento violentamente iluminando la oscuridad, dejándote ver por primera y única vez la forma de Tenebris, un pequeño niño de ojos violetas hecho un ovillo y temblando de miedo. Fue solo un segundo antes de que la oscuridad volviera y ese pequeño niño se transformara en una aterradora criatura cien veces más grande que tu.

—¡Largo de aquí! -la criatura tomo entre su gran mano el fuego de color violeta formando con ella una ráfaga que te arrastro lejos de su territorio y te atravesó el pecho con algo largo y delgado.

Cuando estuviste de pie sobre el fuego rojo que era tu territorio sacaste el objeto clavado en tu pecho. Era una oz de color violeta: La guadaña de Tenebris.

Con la poderosa arma de Tenebris fue fácil romper el hielo que aprisionaba a Choromatsu, él estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía salir por su cuenta. Así que sin pensarlo mucho metiste tus brazos al lago para sacarlo. Fue una mala idea, habías sido ingenuo al pensar que el hielo era lo único que había puesto el creador en el lago.

Cuando tus manos tocaron el agua esas almas empezaron a disolverse y desaparecer, con cada una tus dedos empezaron a desaparecer hasta convertirse solo en huesos. Eso no solo te debilito a ti, sino que la perdida de esas almas hizo sufrir a Choromatsu.

Había sido una trampa... o al menos así lo creías.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Antes cuando a penas se te había asignado el nombre de Morte, podías estar cerca de las creaciones de Vita, podías incluso tocarles y ellos seguirían con su curso hasta que fuese el momento de reclamarlos. Pero desde que habías desobedecido al creador habías sido desterrado hasta tu lago de almas y eras incapaz de salir de allí. Cada vez que tocabas una creación de Vita esta parecía y le causaba dolor a Choromatsu. Era un cruel castigo que te mantenía lejos de tu gran amor.

* * *

Habias estado enamorado de Vita desde siempre, se podría decir que Morte estaba enamorado de Vita y Vita estaba enamorado de Morte... Desde más tiempo de el que las palabras pudieran expresar.

Ya que no podían estar juntos, los dos habían encontrado un "método" para demostrarse cariño.

Todos los días, a todas horas Vita enviaba regalos, pequeños regalos que crecían con el tiempo y llegaban hasta ti para que los guardaras para siempre.

Al crearlos Vita les dejaba un beso en la frente y cuando llegaban hasta ti lo reclamabas igual con un beso. Pero lo amabas tanto, era tanta la desesperación de tenerlo lejos que a veces te apresurabas a ir por los regalos antes de tiempo. Solo para ver la sonrisa de Choromatsu, solo querías tenerlo más cerca. Pero reclamar la vida de sus creaciones antes de tiempo, aunque te permitía estar más cerca de él, también provocaba que le hicieras llorar. Que lo hirieras y esa sonrisa que tanto querías ver desaparecía dando paso a lagrimas que te rompían el corazón.

¿Cuanto tiempo habías pasado por ese tormento? Las cosas serian más fáciles si no le amaras de la manera en la que lo hacías.

Al pasar de el tiempo la duda en tu cabeza fue cada vez más constante. ¿Por qué tengo que respetar las reglas de un maldito "dios"? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí mientras ese maldito es alabado por humados idiotas que no se dan cuenta que adoran a un monstruo?

¿Por qué no puedo ser libre de estas ataduras?

Llego el día en el que no pudiste tolerarlo más. Invocaste la guadaña de Tenebris y cortaste las cadenas que te ataban a el lago de almas. El rencor y el odio acumulado de tantos siglos te dio la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, te arrastraste fuera de el lago de almas mientras tu túnica negra empezaba a desaparecer. Continuaste arrastrándote por el suelo mientras el fuego rojo que siempre te había acompañado se pegaba a tu cuerpo formando largas alas negras y vistiéndote. Cada centímetro que recorrías dolía como mil espadas clavándose por tu cuerpo y aun así el odio que sentías era tanto que te permitía soportarlo. A lo lejos podías ver a Choromatsu mirarte con una expresión de terror puro. Pudiste ponerte de pie al llegar a su territorio.

A tu paso las almas que estaban por purificarse se convirtieron en seres oscuros iguales a lo que ahora eras. Te acercaste en un rápido movimiento, antes de que Choromatsu pudiera hundirse en su lago lo tomaste por la cintura. El agua de el lago te dejo ver tu nueva apariencia, tu rostro parecía ser el mismo, pero ahora unos colmillos sobresalían un poco en tu boca, unos largos cuernos habían aparecido entre tu cabello y dos largas alas revoloteaban volviendo borrosa la visión de el lago.

Choromatsu te veía con una expresión de miedo y preocupación.

—¿Qué has hecho? Osoma...-no dejaste que terminara la frase, con fiereza estampaste tus labios contra los suyos y lo besaste con fuerza. Lo habías deseado por tanto tiempo te parecía haberlo hecho antes. Querías más de él, lo querías completo.

Pero antes ibas a encargarte de algo.

—Voy a destruir al creador. -le informaste a la diosa de el lago.

* * *

[]

[]

[]

[]

* * *

[Ichimatsu]

"Quiero que termines con el ejercito de Choromatsu, para que así él se rinda ante mi"

La voz de el dios de el inframundo resonó en tu cabeza, tenias una misión que cumplir, por ese motivo habías sido enviado a la tierra. ¿En que punto te habías desviado de la misión?

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que llegaste a ese lugar que no te dejaban comportarte como el lord del inframundo que eras.

—Este es para ti. -la voz de una mujer te traía a la "realidad". Tu mirada violeta se encontró con el azul que eran sus ojos, acomodo un mecho de su largo cabello negro detrás de su oreja antes de acercarse y poner sobre tu cabeza una corona de rosas azules.

—Es ridículo, Karako... -gruñiste, te cruzaste de brazos y desviaste la mirada, porque si seguías viendo esa encantadora sonrisa que te dedicaba no podrías evitar querer besarla (y eso no era algo normal para un demonio).

—Creo que te queda genial, Ichi. -respondió abrazándose a ti. Te quedaste callado aprovechando la cercanía para respirar su dulce aroma.

Habias sido enviado para matarla.

Pero... te habías enamorado de ella.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto~

Saludos~


End file.
